


(2) Dracarys

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Daenerys Scamander [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms (Harry Potter), Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Pining Draco Malfoy, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Scamander Family, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Year Three of Hogwarts begins. Daenerys has grown since her first year, personally and physically. She's turning into a beautiful young woman, she is also starting to understand and trust who she is and what she is.But a new year brings new troubles, and more than ever Dani is dragged into trouble at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Daenerys (OFC), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daenerys Scamander [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224644
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Daenerys 'Dani' Scamander

**Name** : Daenerys Cosima Targaryen Scamander

 **Nickname** : Dani (Most) Mini-Newt (Apollo) Khaleesi (Draco – Eventually)

**Other Names:**

Daenerys Stormborn

Shadow-Kissed Daenerys

Dragon Whisperer (Draco – Eventually)

**DOB:** December 25th, 1979

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair color:** Dark Brown (Formerly) White (Currently)

 **Eye color:** Blue (Formerly) Purple (Currently)

**Portrayed by:**

I was going to use Ellie Fanning for year three, but I'm just going to use Emilia, (Season 1/2 Dani and work upwards, so by Year Seven, Dani will have her season 6/7 appearance, and the epilogue will be her season 8 appearance)

Emilia Clarke

**Residence:** Dragonstone (Family Estate)

 **Patronus:** Dragon (The Dragon is a symbol of power, courage and nobility. They lord over the water, sky and earth alike, combining these elements into strong celestial powers. As a totem, the dragon is a supreme of luck and good fortune. He is a vigilant, divine protector. The benevolent dragon heralds blessings, kindness, and greatness. Dragon people tend to be decisive, optimistic, intelligent and ambitious)

**Familiar:** Drogon – dragon (Specially altered by magic (a mutated version of the shrinking charm) by Apollo to be small enough to be considered a pet after Dani wouldn't stop going on about having her own dragon, Drogon is the first of his kind, a prototype of sorts)) - **Muggles see a black English Staffordshire bull terrier**

**House:**

**Wand:**

**Family:**

Apollo Jacob Scamander (Father)

Calliope Scamander (Mother) †

Rhaegar 'Ray' Newton Scamander (Older Brother)

Garaemarys 'Rolf' Daemon Scamander (Younger Brother)

Viserys 'Vis' Maekar Scamander (Twin Brother)

Newt Scamander (Paternal Grandfather)

Porpentina Scamander – Nee Goldstein (Paternal Grandmother)

Lyall Lupin (Maternal Grandfather)

Hope Lupin (née Howell) (Maternal Grandmother) †

Remus Lupin (Maternal Uncle) (Calliope's twin brother)

**Early Life:**

\- On the night Dani was born at Dragonstone, a severe summer storm raged. For this reason, she is sometimes called "Daenerys Stormborn".

\- Dani was born to Apollo and Calliope Scamander on Christmas Day 1979. She is the younger sister of Rolf and then granddaughter of Newt Scamander.

\- When Dani was 7 years old, Apollo gifted his daughter a Niffler, which she named Callie after her mother. Callie became Dani's best friend.

\- Other children avoid Dani because of her pale skin, white hair and purple eyes, and because of the fact she is Shadow-kissed.

\- Dani was an adventurous child, often climbing trees to get to bird nests.

\- Apollo is a dragonologists, so Dani spent a lot of early years around the beasts.

\- Apollo breeds and trains Hippogriffs (Including Buckbeak)

\- Calliope was a very talented healer, a skill that saved her daughter from certain death after a banshee attack

When Dani was 6 years old she was involved in an incident when traveling with her mother. Whilst in Ireland they were attacked by a banshee. Calliope tried to shield her daughter from the banshee but failed. Both were fatally wounded, but Calliope used the last of her life to save Dani's as well as kill the banshee, when the banshee died it let out a wail unlike any other, shadow-kissing Dani, it was so powerful that it permanently turned Dani's hair white, hence the nickname.

**Personality and traits:**

\- Dani's father often describes her as a Mini-Newt implying that she is very much like her Grandfather.

\- Dani, at an early age, became interested in magical creatures and muggle creatures as she spent most of her childhood climbing trees to look at bird nests.

\- Dani feels more comfortable around creatures than she does around humans.

\- Dani is determined when she puts her mind to something, once spending three days sitting in the garden waiting to see a Gruffalo, a fictional creature Vis told her lived in the huge oak tree at the end of the yard. (She cried for hours when Ray told her it was a lie, she and Vis didn't talk for two months after)

\- Dani is a deeply compassionate girl, and forms strong bonds of friendship, remaining loyal in the face of hardships.

\- She was raised to not be the sort of person to discriminate against people based on their heritage or beliefs.

\- Just like her grandfather Dani is morally bound to always do the right thing, without any regard for safety, personal gain or even her own well being.

\- Dani, even if scared, will always push on, showing that she inherited her mother's courage and bravery in the face of her own fear.

\- Dani is polite and well-spoken but filled with quiet determination. She is intelligent and knows that she is free to pursue her own path.

\- Dani reciprocates the loyalty of those around her with gratitude and compassion, especially her inner circle of friends and her dragon.

**\- After two years at Hogwarts, Dani has grown into her status as Shadow-Kissed, she is less self-conscious about her appearance. She has more confidence in who she is. She has also excelled at her studies, proving to be one of the top students alongside Hermione. Whilst she is starting to accept her Shadow-Kissed title, she still hasn't fully accepted that that is what she is, she still struggles with her 'dreams'.**

**\- Dani's closest friends are Neville and Hermione, both of whom were braver to approach her in the first year and easy friendships were formed.**

**\- Harry and Dani share a bond, with similar history regarding being marked by death and the loss of mother's. Harry often confides in Dani when he feels Ron or Hermione wouldn't understand.**

**Possessions:**

**Wand:** Dani's wand was made of white Ash, 11inch in length and dragon heartstring core.

 **Locket:** Dani wears a locket that contains two photos, one of her mother and one of Dani and Vis with her.

 **Niffler:** Dani is often accompanied by her niffler, Callie, given to her after her mother's death by her father, and named in tribute. Callie is Dani's best friend, given how children are afraid of her. (She will sneak her into Hogwarts) **Callie likes to ride Drogon like a horse, they steal stuff together and horde it.**

**3 Dragon Eggs:** Dani treasures 3 petrified dragon's eggs that her father brought back from Norway. Rolf has 3 as well, given their love of creatures.

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy


	2. Other Characters

**THIS IS JUST A PAGE OF ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR, MOSTLY DANI'S FAMILY AND AN EXTRA WEASLEY**

**Viserys 'Vis' Maekar Scamander:**

**-** **Asa Butterfield**

\- Vis is Dani's older twin brother (By 12 minutes)

-Vis is cruel, condescending and arrogant. Vis describes his temper as 'a dragon', his temper hopelessly outweighs his common sense, making him rash, temperamental, impetuous and reckless.

\- Vis is also extremely self-deluded and believes himself to be a mighty wizard, like his brother Ray, even though he has not wielded a wand against an opponent yet.

\- His personality is actually the result of his confusion over his sexuality and his feelings towards boys/men; and he will mellow significantly with understanding and the forming of a close friendship and eventual relationship with Neville Longbottom

\- When Vis starts becoming his true self, he proves to be deeply protective and loyal to those around him (Even before he would show this only as long as no one saw him acting that way) With Neville Vis shows that he has a love of herbology and plants and is actually very talented and intelligent in that field

\- Vis and Dani are some what close, they both understand the bond of family and blood but they have nothing in common so they are not as close as other twins. Vis can be cruel to Dani if the mood suits him.

\- **House:** Slytherin

\- **Patronus** : Falcon

\- **Pet/Familiar:** Bowtruckle – **Name** : Ilan

\- **Wand:**

**Rhaegar 'Ray' Newton Scamander:**

**\- Tom Holland**

\- Ray is Dani's oldest brother

\- Ray is wise, honourable, intelligent, kind, and well-educated, Ray is extremely dedicated to his studies.

\- Ray loves to read

\- Ray's sorrow at the behaviour of his broth has given him compassion for the suffering of others, but he also has a deep loyalty to his brother and is dedicated to his family.

\- Ray will date Lyanna Weasley

\- Ray loves all his siblings but he likes some more than others. Ray is incredibly protective when it comes to little sister Dani, more so after her near-death experience as a child

\- **House** : Hufflepuff

\- **Patronus** : Ferret

 **\- Pet/Familiar** : White Norwegian Forest Cat – **Name** : Wisdom (He's really a dumbass)

\- **Wand:**

**Garaemarys 'Rolf' Daemon Scamander:**

**\- Skanda Keynes**

\- Rolf is Dani's middle brother.

\- Rolf is has a love of music, especially the harp, he also enjoys singing and poetry.

\- Rolf is incredibly kind and sweet, intelligent

\- Rolf also has a love of mythical creatures.

\- Rolf will end up with Luna Lovegood

\- Rolf and Dani are close, having bonding over their love of creatures.

\- **House** : Ravenclaw

\- **Patronus** : Macaw

\- **Pet/Familiar** : Golden Monkey – **Name** : Dior

**\- Wand:**

**Calliope Scamander (Nee Lupin):**

\- Mother of Ray, Rolf, Vis and Dani. Wife of Apollo.

\- House: Gryffindor

\- Patronus: Lynx

\- Marauder

\- Animagi: Lynx

\- Calliope was a Christian (Apollo still instils this in his children)

\- Apollo and Calliope met in their first year at Hogwarts, they were dating by the end of the seventh and married not a year later.

\- Calliope used to have a small ferret as her companion, he died not long after she did

**Apollo Jacob Scamander:**

**\- Ewan Mcgregor**

\- Father of Ray, Rolf, Vis and Dani. Widow of Calliope.

\- **House** : Hufflepuff

\- **Patronus** : Dragon

\- **Pet/Familiar:** Barn Owl - Pirro

\- Apollo is a devoted, loving and caring father, since Calliope's death he's tried his hardest to be the best he can be for his children

\- Apollo has a calm temper, using icy glares and slow, calm tones to warn

\- Apollo is Jewish like his father, and has raised his children as Jewish and Christian (Calliope was a Christian)

**Lyanna Weasley:**

**\- Sophie Turner**

\- First born daughter, and sixth child of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Younger sister to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George and older sister to Ron and Ginny.

\- Lyanna has a love of the musical arts as well as literature.

\- Lyanna shares her father's fascination with muggles

\- Lyanna is deeply caring, intelligent, fierce and brave with strong views in feminism. And is very protective of her little sister Ginny, who looks up to Lyanna.

\- **House:** Gryffindor

\- **Patronus:** Tiger

- **Wand:**


	3. Shadow-Kissed

People who are known as Shadow-Kissed are those that have been touched by a banshee's dying scream. It marks the individual as someone connected to spirits and the dead.

\- People who are shadow-kissed are said to have a sixth sense, they are known to be more sensitive to things around them, as they are attuned to the universe like no others.

\- Spirits and ghosts feel more at ease around a shadow-kissed individual.

\- Those that are shadow-kissed tend to excel at Divination given their sixth sense

\- Shadow-kissed tend to suffer from prophetic dreams

\- Shadow-kissed are recognized by their white hair, purple eyes, and pale skin

\- Shadow-Kissed tend to be coveted, prised because of their divination powers and their prophetic dreams. Especially by Dark Magic wielders.

\- Shadow-Kissed are known to instinctively know how to talk and understand Valyrian, the language of dragons - It is believed to be because the Anglo Saxon word for Dragon means "clear seer". This implies that the Celts considered the Dragons as prophets and true seers with great wisdom; very much in the way, Shadow-Kissed are.

** Known Valyrian Phrases: **

daor - "no," "not". Generally at end of sentence e.g., tubi daor ("not today") or zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor ("a dragon is not a slave").

dracarys - ("drah-KAH-ris") The Valyrian word for "dragonfire". Daenerys says "Dracarys" to Drogon, the young dragon, to encourage him to breathe fire and cook his own meat.

kēli - Cat

kirimvose - (or kirimvos, for short; stress on the second "i" for both) "thank you".

kessa - "yes"

Sesīr kipi! - "And now, we ride!" (command)

sōvēs - "Fly".

valar morghulis - (val-are mor-goo-lis: "valar" uses short "a" as in "valley", not long "A" as in "vapor") "all men must die", in the sense of "all men must (eventually) die (sooner or later)". It is loosely analogous to "who wants to live forever?" in that it is used to indicate acceptance of a potentially unpleasant truth or assignment. It is answered with the phrase "valar dohaeris", which translates to "all men must serve".

zaldrizes - Dragons

zirtys perzys - Translated literally as "frozen fire", the words for dragonglass.

Ñuhor līr gūrēnna - I will take what is mine.

Skoros morghot vestri? - What do we say to death?

Tubī dao - Not today

Bantis zōbrie issa se ossȳngnoti lēdys - The night is dark and full of terrors

Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor - A dragon is not a slave

**Known Living Users:**

Daenerys Scamander

Albus Dumbledore

Apollo Scamander (Limited via Daenerys)

Rhaegar Scamander (Limited via Daenerys)

Garaemarys Scamander (Limited via Daenerys)

Viserys Scamander (Limited via Daenerys)

**Known Deceased Users:**

Rosemarie Hathaway

Reed Lazar

Jillian Mastrano Dragomir

Robert Doru

**Shadow-Kissed Wand**

Tale of Three Brothers had a Sister

Death granted this wand to Agrippa Peverell as offering of his affection rather then the 'prizes' her brothers received and as such is not considered a Deathly Hallow but is a powerful artifact in its own right.

Death courted Agrippa for many decades, both of them very much in love and when Agrippa finally died she became Lady Death and stayed at his side in the afterlife.

The wand then passed through the hands of the Shadow-Kissed; each one is drawn to the wands presence when they accept who they truly are, just as Agrippa had in her later life, becoming a very passionate and trusted prophetess.

Also known as Wand of Fiery Promise. Dragon-Wand. Shadow-Kissed Wand. Death's Fire.

Agrippa was the first Shadow-Kissed individual and as such her wand became known as the Shadow-Kissed wand.

Death brought Agrippa back from the brink of death after her run-in with a banshee, saving her life but marking her as the first-ever shadow-kissed.

The wand is aesthetically very beautiful, as it was a gift of love, the wand is made of elder wood, crystal, and silver, fifteen inches long, and contains a Thestral tail-hair core (From the same that created the Elder Wand)

The wand is the twin to the Elder Wand but is not counted as part of the Deathly Hallows

The wand is composed of five sections; a short crystal, followed by a silver bar, then a black wood handle, followed by another silver bar, and ending with a long crystal.

There are also some engraved images on the wand, which look like a vine of thorns. They start at the base of the short crystal (right where it connects to the silver handle), then curve around the wand up to the base of the long crystal.

When picked up by a Shadow-Kissed individual the crystal will start to sing and glow red in recognition

The wand can only be used to cast by someone Shadow-Kissed, it will not allow anyone else to cast using it and can be rather violent to those that try.

The wand is remarkably loyal, and will return to its rightful owner whenever lost or stolen.

The wand wants to be found by shadow-kissed; sending out songs that only they can hear, luring the individual closer to it.


	4. Prologue

_Dani walks with Rolf both of whom push a luggage trolley filled up with trunks, on the top of Rolf's there is a cage holding Dior who appears as a golden owl. Ray walks on Dani's other side with his own trolley and leash in hand and on the other end Wisdom who is literally being dragged because the cat is so lazy it can't pick up its feet like a normal animal, behind them a black Staffordshire Bull Terrier, Drogon in muggle disguise, trots along beside Vis and behind them is Apollo, the family head through King's Cross Station. Dani's been waiting for this day since December. But it's finally happening. Today is the day they leave for Hogwarts. For Rolf and Ray, they've done this before, but for her, it's all-new, for Vis as well, though he is hiding his excitement. They approach a wall set between platforms 9 and 10. Rolf leads the way as he starts to pick up his pace before he is running forward, pushing his trolley, he runs head-on towards the brick wall before he disappears through it rather than hitting it. Ray is right behind him. Both having done this before. Apollo looks to the twins and nods for Vis to go first, Vis glances to Dani and then takes her hand, she looks surprised until he starts squeezing too hard._

" _Ow" she complains pulling back and then reaching over to slap him, Apollo catches her hand and gives her a look, she looks down ashamed because she's not a violent person, Vis just seems to bring it out in her._

" _I swear to Merlin sometimes..." Apollo states pulling Dani away from Vis. "We don't have time for this" he scolds. "Viserys...through the wall, now" Vis turns away and holds onto the handles of the trolley before he runs towards the wall, just like Rolf and Ray had done only moments before. Apollo kisses the back of Dani's hand and shakes his head a little as Vis disappears through the wall. Apollo picks up Drogon and then touches Dani's shoulder. "Your turn" he motions for her to go. Dani turns to the wall, gets her trolley lined up, takes a breath and runs at the wall. She shuts her eyes before she disappears through the wall._

_**Two Years Later:** _

A now thirteen-year-old Dani appears on the other side of platform 9 ¾. She's older, maybe a little wiser. She's started growing into her Shadow-Kissed appearance. Her white hair is on display in curls that bounce as she moves. Over the summer, like many of the girls in her year, she'd blossomed into puberty. She'd grown up a little. Drogon pokes his head up from where it rests on her hand, her arms wrapped around him to hold him.

"Are you ready for another year?" she asks, aware that the newer first years are whispering as they see Drogon. Most will have heard of her and her dragon companion from older siblings, from parents, but a few will never have seen a dragon before. Drogon yawns and snuggles into her arm. Dani turns to Vis who had joined her through the platform portal but he's already walking away from her, Dani lets out a sad breath watching as he disappears into the crowd towards the Slytherin's gathered, Draco specifically. Vis has pulled away more since the first year, since being placed in that house, since making friends with those people. And she misses him, which is silly because they were never that close to begin with. He's been more distant than ever at home. Draco greets Vis before looking up and across at Dani. His eyes meeting hers. He stares at her a moment, surprised by her maturing appearance. Whilst she does still have some baby fat in her cheeks she knows she is pretty, not as pretty as some of the other girls maybe but she is still, in her own way, pretty. Dani wrinkles her nose and turns away from Draco. Drogon roars in alarm as Neville hugs Dani from behind, knocking her forward a little, jolting Drogon from his sleep.

"Easy" Neville teases softly. "It's only me" Drogon pulls a face and hisses slightly before settling again. Dani turns to Neville and smiles. Their friendship is an easy one. He was the first to talk to her. Seemingly feeling indifferent about her hair or her eyes or her title as Shadow-Kissed.

"Hey, Neville" Dani greets softly.

"Dani" he hugs her again, properly this time, careful of the dragon in her arms. He pulls back. "How are you feeling about this year?" Neville asks her, she shrugs a little. Honestly, she's had an uneasy feeling about this year for a few weeks, a sick feeling in her stomach, and her dreams have been bad. Shroud in darkness and shadows, leaving her feeling tired and full of despair.

"Hopefully it will be quieter than the last two" She comments, Neville snorts a little in agreement.

"It's not like it can get any worse" He offers. "Last years really set the bar on bad, only way is up, that's the saying, right?" he asks her, she chuckles and nods.

"Yeah, things can only get better" The train's horn signals it's imminent departure. "Come on, before we make the same mistake as Potter and Weasley did last year," Dani tells Neville as she sets Drogon onto her trolley before pushing it towards the train, Neville following behind her with his own.


	5. Chapter One

Neville holds out a bag of every flavoured beans towards Dani who takes one from the bag and eats it as she reads from the book open in her lap. Neville doesn't take it to heart that she's nose deep in a book, it's something he's learned about Dani over the last two years, she loves knowledge, any book, every book she comes across, she has to read, she has to know everything. Callie is rummaging in his bag.

"Hey!" Neville scolds and picks Callie up, her little legs wiggling to try and get free. "I thought McGonagall told you not to bring Callie back this year" Neville points out as he drops Callie onto Dani's open book, she smirks a little and pulls a cold chocolate coin from her pocket and it hands it to the niffler who takes it and sits next to her. "You know, after the whole....stole Snape's wand thing and the Fat Lady thing....and the riding a cauldron down the stairs thing"

"I didn't bring her," Dani tells him, Neville frowns. "I don't see her anywhere...." Neville smirks a little and they share a look. "Oh, come on, how could I leave her behind..." She coos looking down at her tiny friend. "She'd have no one..." Neville smiles and shakes his head. Callie has proven to be a menace of the Gryffindor common room, if it's left out, she steals it. And that even includes Trevor, Neville's toad. Callie has stolen him, many times. Neville then notes that Dani pales, significantly, which for someone so pale is worrying.

"Dani?" Neville asks, his worry clear in his voice. "Dani?"

"I don't feel so good" Dani admits, her eyes glazing over. Neville stands and takes the seat at her side, his hands touching her face so check on her, but he doesn't know what to do.

"Dani" He pleads with her to be okay, because she is his only friend and he doesn't want to lose her. Just then, the compartment rattles. Lanterns flicker. Neville looks around and pulls Dani closer to him, protecting her from whatever is going on. She whimpers slightly in his arms and he looks down at her. Her eyes have gone completely white. The train then lurches, begins to slow. Neville loosens his hold on his friend only slightly, allowing for Drogon to stand in her lap, defensively, the tiny dragon alert and concerned, even Callie has dropped her gold chocolate to climb into Dani's pocket. The train jerks and the car sways, the lamps overhead flicker and...die. One by one. Until all is dark. Neville's heart pounds in his chest. A hand, slimy and scabbed grips the half-open compartment door, pushes it aside. A towering, cloaked figure begins to drift into the compartment, its face hidden beneath a deep black hood. Drogon begins to hiss violently, flames and smoke licking at his mouth in warning. Neville shakes where he sits, fear, real fear settling into his bones. And then as fast as it arrived, it retreats, leaving the carriage and disappearing down the hall. Neville sits still a moment longer, staring at the door. Drogon jumps down from the seat and hisses at the door, just in case. "Dani?" Neville asks touching her face but she is still unresponsive and cold. Ray and Rolf stumble into the doorway of the compartment, eyes instantly on Dani. Ray moves to her, quickly.

"Dani" He states worried and moves into the compartment. His fingers brush her hair back from her face before he picks her up and leaves with her, Rolf following behind him. Neville opens his mouth before it shuts again, having no idea just what happened to her. Rolf then returns and looks at Neville.

"Come on, Longbottom," He tells him. "She's going to need her friend when she wakes up" Rolf offers, Neville grabs his things from the compartment and lets Drogon jump up onto his shoulders before he follows Rolf.

...........

Drogon sleeps at Dani's feet as she rests in a hospital bed, recovering from her....episode on the train. The dragon has been reluctant to leave her side and he's not the only one. Sat in a chair at her side, is Remus Lupin, her mother's twin brother. Dani wakes and turns her head to see Remus, a frown etching onto her face as her eyesight adjusts, her eyes having returned to normal.

"Uncle Moony?" Dani croaks when she recognises the figure sat at her side, he smiles softly at her as he sits up straighter. "What happened?" She asks him. "Where am I?"

"At Hogwarts" He answers. "In the hospital wing....You reacted to the dementor presence on the train" He explains, she frowns a little and pushes herself up to sit. She groans a little and sighs when she gets comfy. "Your brothers brought you to me, and I brought you here" He adds softly.

"Neville?" She asks, he nods.

"He's alright, my dear, worried about you but unharmed...." He answers, she nods, happy with that.

"What are you doing here?" She counters.

"I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor," He tells her. "I was planning on surprising you and your brothers in the Great Hall but alas it seems fate had other plans" He leans closer and takes her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" She admits. "I...I've never felt like that before" She whispers. "Cold and....so very empty"

"Being Shadow-Kissed means you are attuned to death, unfortunately, that includes the dementors, you should be alright...no lasting effects" She lets out a breath.

"Can I go then?" She asks. "I want to go" He understands this, she spent so long in a hospital bed as a child after her mother's death that she despises it now. It scares her. He squeezes her hand and then leans back.

"Of course," He assures her, she twists slightly and sets her legs over the edge of the bed. "Your friends left you your uniform" He nods to the folded uniform on the bedside table. "I shall see you in the Hall" He adds and stands before walking away, leaving Dani to change. She sniffles a little and closes her eyes as she fights her tears. It was horrible. Feeling that sort of emptiness. Feeling that level of fear. She's never felt so afraid before. She reaches up and runs her fingers through her hair before opening her eyes. Draco stands in the doorway to the hospital wing and Dani instantly straightens up, putting on a brave face. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She snaps slightly, not at all in the mood for him or his...issues with her. He stares at her a moment before leaving, Dani lets out a breath and shakes her head. Not wanting to think about him or why he had come here. 


	6. Chapter Two

Dani keeps her head down as she hurries to join Neville at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Drogon flies after her, weaving through the tables. They are all filled with students, many of who glance at Drogon, especially the first years, not all of them would have seen him at the train station, some are seeing him for the first time, it distracts them from the shadow-kissed. Neville touches her arm when she sits at his side, silently asking if she is okay, she nods and looks at him. Grateful for him, she really is. That he is her friend. Stuck by her. The two of them sharing a small smile. Dani takes a deep breath and looks at the High Table at the top of the room, all the members of staff sat together, watching over the students. Lupin smiles at her and she smiles back. He sits with Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Dumbledore. Dumbledore rises, beaming over the sea of black hats.

“Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair...” Dumbledore announces to the students. McGonagall clears her throat. “Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the

post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor.” There is scattered applause around the room.

“Of course! That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry.” Hermione points out, Dani glances to them and then to Harry.

“As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!” This time there is more vigorous applause for Hagrid. Hagrid turns ruby red, rises, and nearly topples the staff table, sending water goblets weaving. Dumbledore then turns more grave. “Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts -- at the request of the Ministry of Magic – will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban.” Dani pales slightly, Drogon climbing up her back to curl around her shoulders. She was kind of hoping that the dementor presence on the train was a one-off thing, now they are going to be here all the time. And she is not the only one that this seems to bother, there is a murmur of apprehension that fills the hall. At the Slytherin table, Draco, flanked by the everpresent Crabbe and Goyle, catches Harry's eye, feigns a dead faint. Harry looks away from them and to Dani who keeps her eyes down on her hands under the table. “The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving.” Dumbledore then sits back down, ending his speech. Ron throws a cupcake at Dani who frowns and looks at him, she holds up the cupcake, he shrugs. 'Are you okay?' he mouths at her, she nods and gives him a smile. Whilst not part of Harry's little group of friends specifically she does count them as her friends, more so Hermione, the two of them have studied a lot together over the last two years. She is kind of glad she has missed out on their....adventures though.

….......

Harry and Dani leave the Great Hall together. Behind them, Hermione walks with Ron and Neville as they all head towards the stairs, making their way to the Gryffindor dorm. Drogon flies over them.

“Are you feeling better?” Harry asks her, she hums and nods.

“I am” She assures him.

“Neville didn't really know what happened when we asked” Harry points out, Dani shrugs slightly.

“The dementor on the train” She admits. “Being Shadow-Kissed....I... _reacted_ to them” She looks at Harry. “It is part of my curse....death follows me...is drawn to me, I...passed out” She turns to him. “What did Hermione mean before about the chocolate? Are you okay?”

“Oh, I... _reacted_ to the dementors as well” He admits with a small smile. “Professor Lupin was in our cabin, gave me chocolate to help with the effects....”

“I wish chocolate was the solution to my curse” She offers, he gives her a small smile.

“Are you going to be okay with them here?” Hermione asks behind them, Dani turns to face her.

“Probably not” Dani answers. “But it is not like it can be helped. I just have to keep my distance from them...I will be fine...” Hermione gives her a look as she moves closer to her friend, looping her arm with Dani's. Hermione knows how much her _gifts_ scare Dani, they've spoken about it. Dani is terrified of what she is, though that has lessened since she came to Hogwarts. She is starting to adapt and accept who and what she is, but that doesn't mean there isn't some level of fear inside of her. She thinks there always will be. The two girls walk ahead of the boys, Drogon flying down to land on Dani's shoulder.

…..

Dani sits, curled up in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room, a blanket over her lap as she reads from a book. The light and warmth from the lit fire on her skin. Drogon is curled around her neck, sleeping with his head tucked behind her head. She knows she should be sleeping, but she's tried, and she couldn't. She knows that's a bad thing. That it only happens when there is a _dream_ around the corner. She lets out a breath and leans back in the chair. Her good feeling about this year has been well and truly debunked.


	7. Chapter Three

Neville holds out a piece of bacon to Drogon who cocks his head, eyes fluttering slightly before he takes it from him. Drogon, it turns out, loves food. And he loves people that give him food. Neville pulls back and looks at Dani as she chews on her own piece of bacon. They fall back into routine easy enough. It's easy for them. Being at Hogwarts. It feels like coming home. He turns to his own food but is worried about Dani. She looks tired and he has noticed she struggles to sleep. A lot. But he has also learnt not to ask about it. She gets upset and then he gets upset for upsetting her. So he doesn't ask now. She knows that if she needs or wants to talk about it, he is there for her.

….........

Dani lets out a breath as she taps her fingers on the book on the table in front of her. Divination class. She is both looking forward to and dreading this class. This is her being essentially. She is a Shadow-Kissed individual. A seer. This is her future. But doing this, with others around. It worries her. She's spent two years, gaining a reputation, that she is smart and sweet and not at all the weird witch she is supposed to be. But with visions...come looks. And whispers. She is a good person. A nice person. With friends. She finally has friends. She doesn't want to lose them. She looks at Neville at her side, he smiles at her, she attempts to smile back, but she's too nervous. And he knows this. Harry notices too. Sat close by with Ron and Hermione.

“Does Dani look pale?” Harry asks, Ron gives him a look.

“Does Dani, the Shadow-Kissed, look pale?” Ron counters, Harry sighs a little, he knows what he meant. Yes, Dani is pale, to begin with, it comes with her territory, but to Harry, she just looks paler than usual.

“Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess...” Sybil Trelawney, Divination Professor, glides dramatically into view of her students, eyes huge and bug-like behind enormous glasses. “... the Sight. Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. But know this. One either has the Gift or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner Eye.”

“What rubbish,” Hermione mumbles under her breath. Ron spins around, frowns at her.

“Where'd you come from?”

“Me? I've been here all along,” Hermione argues, Ron narrows his eyes in thought at her. Trelawney turns and looks at Neville.

“You, boy! Is your grandmother well?” She asks,

“I... I think so.” Neville stutters out.

“I wouldn't be so sure of that.” She counters, Neville turns to Dani, eyes wide, panicked. “The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omens, and finally... the crystal ball” Trelawney then eyes Parvati. “By the way, dear, beware a red-haired man.” Parvati eyes Ron dubiously and then edges her pouffe away from him. “Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in late spring, one of our number will... leave us forever.” As the class exchanges uneasy glances, Trelawney smiles brightly and then drops it, seemingly realising something. She turns and looks straight at Dani. “We have a seer in our midst”

Dani shrinks a little. “Tell us...Shadow-Kissed. What have you see?”

“I don't” Dani is quick to point out but stops with the look Trelawney is giving her. Her dreams are indecipherable to her. Just images. Sometimes...twisted so she can't understand them until after something happens. Like the snake choking a weasel dream, she had last year. Which now she knows meant Ginny and the Chamber of Secrets and the giant poisonous snake. It's part of why she is taking this class. To get a better grasp of her abilities. But she has to start talking about them. She lets out a breath and looks at the woman who gives her an encouraging nod. “Witherwings” Dani whispers. “It's something I've been hearing for weeks, it echoes through my dreams....” She glances around the room, aware that everyone is watching her. “And there is this dog...” She adds. “And...a huge wolf and a blue glowing stag...and they are gathered around this rat” She looks at Harry and Ron who both give her a look, she looks back at Trelawney. “And there is this tree...huge tree....it...hangs over them like a shadow...”

“Most seers use riddles and poems” She offers Dani. “You see images...” Dani nods in agreement. “That can be harder to decipher” Trelawney then smiles brightly again. “Well then. Shall we?” She asks the class. Dani keeps her eyes on her book and lets out a breath.

…..........

Dani watches as the cloud of tea leaves in her cup mutates oddly into a symbol. She lets out a breath and touches the textbook in front of her, searching through the symbols. Trelawney walks amongst them, robes flowing.

“Broaden your minds, my dears. And allow your eyes to see... beyond” Trelawney takes Lavender Brown's cup, peers inside. “A five-leaf clover... You can expect to wake with a horrible rash tomorrow morning, dear.” She then casually adds. “Mr Longbottom, after you've broken your first cup...” Neville fumbles the cup in his hands and the brittle crash of china is heard. Dani looks at him. “... would you be so kind as to select one of the blue ones? I'm rather partial to the pink.” Trelawney pauses by Ron. “What do you see in Mr Potter's cup, Mr Weasley?”

“Well. He's got a wonky sort of cross -- that's trials and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun -- that's great happiness. So... he's going to suffer but be very happy about it.” Ron answers, uncertain. Professor Trelawney takes the cup, peers inside, and gasps.

“Ahhh!”

“What is it, Professor?” Parvati asks her from her seat. Trelawney regards Harry with a mixture of pity and fear.

“My dear boy... You have the Grim.”

SEAMUS

The Grin? What's the Grin?” Seamus asks, Dani smiles a little at the mistake made.

“Not the grin, you idiot. The Grim.” Parvati corrects Seamus.

“But what does it mean, Professor?” Dean inquires.

“'The Grim...'” Dani starts, her eyes on Harry and not on her book as she recites the information she knows. They all look at her. “'Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen...of death.'” Harry peers into his cup.


	8. Chapter Four

Harry stands with Dani as she packs up her things at the end of class, he wanted to talk to her about her dreams. She figures as much. Who wouldn't want to know if the resident Gryffindor seer has seen everything that has happened in the last two years? And they would want to know why said seer hasn't said anything about those dreams.

"Do you have those dreams every night?" Harry asks, Dani shakes her head.

"Not every night" She admits. "More so though...since coming here"

"Do you think that you dreamt of...." Harry starts, she hums and nods. Knows what he is asking about. If she has dreamt about the things he has been through.

"Yes," She admits. "But my dreams...I never know what they mean, not until it happens....that's...part of why I was looking forward to this class....a real chance to understand this... _gift_ " She rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll do great, Dani" Harry assures her. "This is part of who you are....you are not going to be given this gift just to be bad at it" She laughs a little and shakes her head.

"No" She agrees. "I guess not"

"Maybe there are more than you see," Trelawney tells her as she watches the two of them, Dani frowns at her. "Maybe you are focusing on the wrong things"

"Oh," She whispers, thoughtful. Trelawney might have a point, she always focuses on the centre of the dream, the centre of the picture, but there might be something in the corners, on the top, on the bottom. But the centre always draws her eye.

"Perhaps some extra classes," Trelawney tells her. "One on one tuition would be a good idea" Dani hums in agreement and then leaves the classroom with Harry, meeting up with Ron, Hermione and Neville waiting for them. Neville and Dani walk away together, leaving the trio to themselves.

"Did it help?" he asks her. Neville knew why Dani had wanted to take divination in the first place.

"Tea leaves isn't really the same as my dreams" She answers, he shakes his head in agreement. "I thought I would feel a connection or something, like something would snap into place"

"It's only been one class" He argues, she hums and then nods in agreement. He looks down a little and she touches his arm before she threads her fingers with his at his side.

"You are not worried about what she said about your grandmother are you?" She asks him, she knows how much that woman means to Neville, despite how strict she can be. He loves her.

"A little" He whispers.

"I think she will be fine, Neville" Dani offers, Neville looks at her. "I think your grandmother might just outlive us all" She teases, Neville smiles and then laughs a little. He squeezes her hand and leans against her slightly.

"It wouldn't surprise me" Neville agrees.

..............

Neville and Dani walk towards Hagrid's Hut, the rest of their class doing the same thing for their Care of Magical Creatures class. This is another one Dani has been looking forward to. This is something she has been looking forward to for a long time. Newt ignited that interest in her from a young age. Her father fanned that flame, being raised around dragons and other creatures made it an easy thing for Dani to fall in love with. Neville struggles to keep up with her, even with their hands joined together. Her excitement is infectious though. She has this way about her when she laughs and smiles. It's hard not to join in. It's hard not to feel lightened. But even her mood has its limits. And that limit is Draco. She glares at Draco as he leans against the fence, waiting for his friend, he glares back at her, but there is amusement in his eyes too.

"Just ignore him," Neville tells her.

"It's hard to when his stupid face is always there" She grumbles, Neville watches her a little and gives her a look. "What?" She asks him.

"Nothing" He answers and glances at Draco who is still watching Dani. "Nothing" He repeats and looks back at Dani. She gives him a look back and frowns.


	9. Chapter Five

Dani and Neville stand at the front of the group, despite his own nerves about this class, Neville knows that it will be Dani's favourite. Draco, Vis, Crabbe, and Goyle stand with the Slytherins. Dani glances over at them, at her brother who ignores her. Continues to ignore her. They've barely spoken since he was placed in Slytherin, even at home. It's like they are strangers that live together. He's her twin. It's not supposed to be like this. Vis turns and looks across at them. But his eyes are on Neville and not Dani. Dani cocks her head and looks at Neville who is minding his own business, staring up at the trees and mumbling about species. She smiles though. Knows he loves his herbology.

“C'mon now, get a move on! Got a real treat for you. Great lesson comin' up. Follow me.” Hagrid leads them toward a small paddock just this side

of the Forbidden Forest. In the paddock, a freestanding iron rack hangs with dead ferrets, buzzing with flies. Nearby is a pumpkin patch. “Gather 'round. Find yourself a spot. That's it. Now, first thing you'll want to do is open your books....”

“And exactly how do we do that?” Draco asks. Hagrid looks around the group of students and their books. Belts, rope, Spellotape: any means

available have been employed to bridle The Monster Book of Monsters, which quiver violently.

“Crikey. Didn't you know? All you've got to do it stroke 'em. Look...” Hagrid takes Hermione's copy, snaps the Spellotape binding it. As it begins to bite, Hagrid calmly runs a forefinger down the book's spine and it... shivers then falls quietly open. Hagrid glances at the class, looking suddenly unsure. “Right then. So... so... you've got your books, and now you'll need the Magical Creatures. Right. So... I'll... I'll go and get 'em.” Hagrid turns, disappears into the trees. Draco shakes his head, speaks loudly to Vis, Crabbe and Goyle.

“God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes.”

“Listen, you stupid prat...” Harry starts. Eyes widening in fear, Draco steps back, points.

“Potter, there's a Dementor behind you,” Draco warns. Harry jumps, wheels in fear, finds... nothing. Instantly, the Slytherins make an eerie ooh... and then break up laughing. Harry reddens, embarrassed, then...a strange beast (Buckbeak) emerges from the trees. It has the torso, hind legs, and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle. The students, save for Vis and Dani step back in fear. Dani smiles. Buckbeak sees her and is then instantly moving towards her.

“Ah, Daenerys” Hagrid warns, moving to stop the creature.

“It's okay” She stops Hagrid with a smile, her hand coming up to touch Buckbeak when he reaches her. “Hello, Buckbeak” She greets softly.

“Aye, that's right” Hagrid realises. “He's from your father's flock” Dani smiles warmly at Buckbeak. “Beautiful, isn't he?” Hagrid asks the class. Ron stares uneasily.

“Dani” Ron starts. “Exactly what is that?” She strokes Buckbeak's beak and looks at Ron.

“A Hippogriff” She answers.

“Now, first thing you gotta know is they're proud” Hagrid informs the class. “Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing you do. Right then, who wants to come and say hello?” The entire class steps back, leaving Harry in front. “Good man, Harry!” Harry looks around, then reluctantly approaches. “That's it. Easy now... stop!” Hagrid offers, Dani steps back from Buckbeak and closer to Neville. “This here's Buckbeak, Harry. You want to let him make the first move. It's polite, see? Just take a step forward, give him a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, you're allowed to touch him. Ready?” Unsure, Harry nods anyway. Steps forward. And... bows. Buckbeak's head cocks, eagle eyes studying Harry cannily. Harry waits. And waits. “Back off, Harry! Back off!” Harry starts to step back, when... Buckbeak ducks his beak. Hagrid sighs, relieved. “Well done, Harry! Go on. Give him a pat.” Tentatively, Harry reaches out, lays his hand on Buckbeak's fierce beak. The class claps. Harry smiles and looks at Dani who smiles back at him. “Look at that! I reckon he might let you ride him” Hagrid points out. Harry drops his smile.

“Excuse me?”

“We'll just set you behind the wing joint. Mind you don' pull any feathers out. He won't like that.” Hagrid lifts Harry high, drops him onto Buckbeak's back, and before Harry's settled, slaps Buckbeak's hindquarters. “Off you go!” As Buckbeak gallops forward, Harry slides scarily back, giant wings unfold, huge and powerful, and then they soar into the air. Dani and Hermione share a look, Hermione smiles and shakes her head amused. Hagrid whistles after a few moments, then Buckbeak wheels, beating his way back to the paddock, galloping to a halt. As Harry slides off, the class cheers, all except Draco, who narrows his eyes maliciously. Dani and Harry share a smile, she nods and claps her hands with the others. She knows how fussy and picky Buckbeak was. He never liked anyone by Apollo and Dani. Even Vis couldn't get close to him. “Good work, Harry!” Hagrid praises and then adds under his breath; “How am I doing me first day?”

“Brilliant... Professor.” Harry assures him. They both grin, when Draco pushes past them roughly, strides toward Buckbeak.

“Give me a go at that thing. If Potter can do it, it must be easy. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute...”

“Draco! No!” Vis warns him. In a flash, Buckbeak's steely talons slash down, Draco freezes. Looks down at the blood blossoming on his robes. He shrieks. Instantly, Dani dashes forward. Buckbeak whips around, raises his talons and seeing Dani, lowers them. Ducks his beak. Dani, realizing what she's done, she lets out a breath and touches Buckbeak's face and then looks back at Draco.

“It's killed me! It's killed me!”

“Calm yourself! You're fine... just a scratch...” Hagrid looks down to see a deep gash that glistens on Draco's limp arm.

“Hagrid. He's got to be taken to the hospital. I'll go with you, if you like...” Hermione offers.

“No. I'm the teacher. You all... you all just... Class dismissed!” And with that, Hagrid, looking shaken, swoops up Draco, flops him over his shoulder, and lumbers toward the castle. Buckbeak nuzzles into Dani's side and she sighs turning her attention to him.

…........

Draco glances to his side when he hears soft footsteps approaching his hospital cot. Dani. He frowns at her as she stops at his bed. Clearly there to see him. Which is a surprise. He's allowed to be surprised about this. About her.

“What are you doing here?” He asks her, she shrugs a little.

“Seemed only fair” She answers. “You came to check on me....”

“I wasn't checking on you” He argues, she gives him a look and raises an eyebrow, he scoffs and turns his head away from her. “Go away” He manages through gritted teeth.

“Everyone lashes out when they are scared, Malfoy,” She tells him. “Doesn't matter if they are a witch, a wizard, a muggle...or even a hippogriff. Fear is fear. No matter who feels it." She lets out a breath. "But mistakes can always be forgiven... the first time...” She sets a small thing on the bedside table, Draco glances at it. Finds a small box filled with little chocolate galleons. He looks back at her, she smiles at him. Confuses him. She then turns and walks away. He watches her go as she hums to herself, her hands held behind her back, her hair bouncing along with every step. She confuses him. Draws him to her. Since the moment he first saw her. On the platform, the first year. He remembers the white hair standing out among the crowd of people. Plus she had a tiny dragon and that's hard to ignore. He had only been half-listening to his father talking about Shadow-Kissed, too focused on the girl to pay attention. Two years of her. Two years of those eyes. Two years of her proving to be kind and compassionate as well as intelligent. Two years of him struggling to understand why her. And now...now she's grown into a beautiful girl. He honestly never thought anything about the way he felt for her. They don't interact much, and even when they do, it's usually hostile on his end. He lets out a breath and reaches for the chocolate galleons. He's older now. Growing. Starting to understand. 


	10. Chapter Six

Dani is situated among divination books, specifically books on oneiromancy, her fingers pressed into her head as she attempts to absorb information. Trelawney has her reading from advanced textbooks because Dani is a 'natural' seer. But she can't make sense of much of this. This is not the way to help her. Hermione sets a set of books on the tables, hers ranging from ancient ruins to arithmancy. Hermione raises an eyebrow at the books in front of Dani and then picks one up.

“These books are meant for year fives” Hermione points out giving Dani a sympathetic look as she sits across from her. “Trelawney has you reading these?”

“My brain is about to explode” Dani complains and closes the book in her hand. “She thinks that because I've been having _dreams_ since the....” She sighs. “Banshee...” She whispers. “Incident, that I should be an expert on all of this already” She motions to all the books. “But...” She shakes her head and drops her head onto the table. Hermione smiles a little and pats her friend's head. Dani grumbles slightly.

“Have you ever read a book about the Shadow-Kissed?” Hermione asks as she pulls her hand back. Dani lifts her head to look at her.

“No, why?”

“Maybe it would be easier to accept what you can do...if you knew what that meant for you” Hermione explains. “You're not just a seer, Dani...I mean it is clearly an important part of you but it's just a little part of it” Dani lets out a breath and nods, because that actually makes sense. Dani catches sight of the time turner around Hermione's neck and then raises an eyebrow at her.

“Have either of them figured out that you're cheating?” Dani teases, Hermione gives her a look.

“It is not cheating” Hermione defends.

“Urm...yes, it is” She counters. “Using a time turner to go to multiple lessons at the same time...is very much cheating...” Hermione smiles at her. “It is rather funny to watch them though” Dani comments causing her friend to chuckle. Hermione's smile and good mood vanishes almost instantly when she catches sight of Draco over Dani's shoulder as he moves towards them. But he practically ignores them, moving to a bookshelf. Dani's eyes finding him now.

“Urgh” Hermione complains, Dani looks at her and then leans back into her seat. “Even the library isn't safe from the likes of Malfoy” Dani glances back at Draco who grabs a book from the shelf, his eyes shifting to her, Dani gives him a glare and then looks away. Draco smirks a little and slides the book back before picking up another. He turns and walks away again.

….....

Dani makes her way through the curses aisle in the library, she assumes that is what the whole shadow-kissed thing would be classed as. Hermione was right, she doesn't know enough about herself and what she is. Maybe if she understood herself better, understood how to work with this...curse. Then it wouldn't be so hard. Draco appears at the end of the aisle and glances at Dani before he heads towards her. She glances up from the book in her head when she hears him, she rolls her eyes and sets it back on the shelf.

“What are you doing here?” She asks as she moves along the shelves.

“It's a library” he answers as he follows her. “What do you think I am doing here?”

“Annoying me” She grumbles under her breath, he heard though. He smirks in response.

“What are you looking for?” He asks her.

“It's a library” She answers and gives him a look. “What do you think I am looking for?” He snorts and looks away from her, but he's smiling. His eyes catch something on the shelf to his side. His eyes moving to Dani as she touches a book and then wrinkles her nose. He takes the book from the shelf and touches the cover. It is probably not a coincidence that she is in this aisle. He turns to her, clears his throat and holds out the book. Dani glances at it and then to him. She takes the Shadow-Kissed book from him and turns away.

“Thank you” She mutters under her breath, he nods a little and then folds his hands behind his back. A little uneasy with that sort of attention. He's not used to people thanking him. For anything.

“Urm...you're....welcome” He whispers and turns away from her. “Aren't you going to ask me....” He states, she looks at him as he touches the spine of a book. “Why I am in the curses aisle?”

“I assumed you were looking for a book to find some new inventive curse to inflict on your next poor unsuspecting victim” She answers, he glances at her and sees that she's actually teasing him. He snorts and smiles before he shakes his head. “Do you know much about the shadow-kissed?” She asks him.

“Only what my father has told me” He admits. “You?”

“You would think being one meant that I would have this vast fountain of knowledge on the subject...” She offers, the two of them sharing a look. “But no..” She shrugs. “I assume they all thought I was too young to deal with whatever it was they didn't want me to know....” She looks at the book in her hand. “Guess I am going to find out what that is....” She sighs a little. “What if it says I am going to be evil?” He laughs a little, she shoots him a look and then kicks him.

“Ow!” He hisses and rubs his leg giving her a look.

“It's not funny” She snaps at him.

“I laughed because the idea of you being evil **is** hilarious” He manages through gritted teeth, she rolls her eyes. “Oh come on” He teases. “Between you and Vis, we all know which one of you is most likely to be evil....and it is not you” She scoffs and shakes her head. “Evil people don't give chocolates to Slytherin bullies” He whispers, she looks at him, her eyes softening slightly. “They are not kind to people that haven't been so to them...so...yes, you going evil is hilarious, because it will never happen....” He glances away from her. “You are incapable of being truly cruel”

“You don't know me” She argues.

“I know enough” He counters and looks at her. “I've seen enough....” He steps closer to her, she sinks back against the bookshelf behind her. “Are you scared of me?” He asks her, she shakes her head.

“No” She whispers, he chuckles and smirks.

“Liar” he argues, she turns to glare at him. He prefers it when she is fierce. Those moments where she shows that she is capable of true strength and bravery, standing up to him, teasing him. That side of her he likes, not the side that cowers.

“Leave her alone, you brute” Hermione snaps at him from the end of the aisle, Dani slips away from Draco and moves to her friend.

“Let's just go,” Dani tells her, grabbing her sleeve to pull her away. Hermione gives Draco a glare before following Dani away. Dani glances back at Draco who is still watching her, there is something softer in his eyes. She swallows and looks away.


	11. Chapter Seven

Dani and Neville enter their defence against the dark arts class, many of their classmates already there and waiting for it to begin, Dani and Neville actually some of the last to arrive. Neville is nervous about this class and may have dragged his feet. Draco glances at her from his little group of Slytherin, Dani holds her head up as he smirks at her. She's been trying not to think about their interaction in the library. Something shifted between them. She felt it. She no longer instantly finds him annoying him when she looks at him. She saw some other side of him. He wasn't cruel or mean. He was quiet, soft....not kind per se but....a lot nicer than usual. In the centre of the classroom, a tall wardrobe rattle violently. Neville jumps a little and shifts closer to Dani. Remus...Professor Lupin walks closer to the wardrobe.

“Intriguing, yes?” He asks. “Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?”

“That's a Boggart, that is.” Seamus offers in a hushed tone.

“Very good, Mr Finnigan. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?”

“No one knows.” Hermione offers, Ron jumps, glances at Hermione, then whispers to Harry.

“When'd she get here?” He asks his friend.

“Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so...” Hermione continues.

“Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!”

“Riddikulus!” All of the class state together except for Draco who rolls his eyes slightly.

“It's this class that's ridiculous,” Draco mutters to himself.

“Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is...laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?” Remus continues. Neville eyes the rattling wardrobe, he steps forward queasily. “What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?”

“Profter... Snafpt...”

“Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry.”

“Professor Snape.” Everyone laughs good-naturedly except for Dani, because she knows just how scared of Snap Neville is. It's a really deep fear. Like her fear of banshees. Remus nods thoughtfully.

“Hmmm... yes. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?”

“Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either.” Neville is quick to argue.

“It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?” Remus asks him, Neville closes his eyes.

“She carries a red handbag...” He states to himself.

“That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do...” Remus leans close to Neville, whispers to him. Neville's eyes pop open in shock, he glances at Remus uncertainly. “You can do this, Neville.” Neville nods nervously, takes a deep breath. “Right then. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three!” Sparks jet from Remus's wand, strike the doorknob, and the wardrobe bursts open. Instantly, Snape appears, eyes flashing hideously as he stalks forward. Neville backs away in fright. “Think, Neville. Think!” Remus reminds him.

“R-r-riddikulus!” Neville casts. Snape stumbles in a flash of light and reappears in a long, lace-trimmed dress, towering moth-eaten hat and a crimson handbag. Instantly, the class roars with laughter, Dani included (except for Draco and his fellow Slytherins). Neville blinks, amazed, then slowly, grins himself. Remus drops the needle on an old gramophone. As a scratchy rumba fills the room, he points to Ron.

“Ron! Forward!” Snape dissolves into a mad whirling mass, then mutates into a giant spider. As Ron gasps, Harry and Hermione exchange an uncertain glance. Remus puts his hands on Ron's shoulders to steady him. Ron raises his wand.

“Riddikulus!” Roller skates suddenly materialize on the spider's hairy feet and it begins to shuffle crazily in place. Instantly, Ron relaxes as the class' laughter rings out.

“Parvati!” As Parvati steps up, the spider spins faster and faster, a dizzying blur, then reappears as a vampire.

“Riddikulus!” The vampire whips its cloak across its eyes, then lower it again, the class laughs seeing that the vampire is now dressed like Carmen Miranda. As it begins to shimmy about, against its will, the class starts to clap.

“Mr Thomas!” Remus states. As Dean steps up, the vampire's undulating body attenuates, its skin darkening with diamond-thatched scales becoming... a giant cobra.

“Riddikulus!” Dean casts. The cobra's hooded head bobs back and forth, transforms into a Jack-in-the-box. Remus grins.

“Next!” He asks, then turns, finds Dani waiting, familial concern flickers through Remus's face. The Jack-In-The-Box pivots on its spring, its face tumbling toward Dani, becoming more sinister, transforming into a...Banshee. She clutches to her wand, her eyes staring at the banshee, she shakes slightly as her fear sinks into her bones, Remus takes a step forward to help but she doesn't need it. She holds out her wand, determination on her face. The banshee begins to scream, hands come up to cover ears around the class.

“Riddikulus” Dani casts and the banshee's scream turn to streams of fire, retreating back into the banshee's face, transforming into a dragon and on its back sits a giant niffler in a saddle dressed as a cowboy, Dani chuckles. Remus lets out a small huff of laughter. Because only Dani would find comfort in a niffler riding a dragon. The dragon lifts its head and roars. Shaking the room. Dani smiles though, vibrating on her feet with pride. She looks at Remus who smiles back at her, just as proud. She moves to join her classmates.

“Next” Remus then turns to seek out the next student, sees Harry step forward expectantly. The dragon turn, looking straight at Harry, becoming more sinister, transforming into a Dementor. Harry starts to raise his wand, then... freezes, transfixed. The Dementor looms closer and closer. Remus steps between, snaps his wand. “Here!” The Dementor vanishes and a rolling mist appears, which turns to clouds. Something glows within the clouds, white, silvery and round. “Riddikulus!” The orb deflates like a punctured balloon, whizzes crazily about the room, then darts back into the wardrobe. The door slams shut and the class cheers. “Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today.” The class begins to file out of the room, talking excitedly about the lesson. Neville moves to Dani.

“I'll catch up with you,” Dani tells Neville who nods and leaves with the rest of the class, Dani slides her wand into her robe and then approaches Remus when the room is empty. “Are you alright, Uncle Moody?” She asks, he looks at her and smiles a little.

“Yes, nothing you need to worry about” He assures her.

“Are you having trouble with...?” She gives him a look, he shakes his head.

“No more than usual” He answers as he moves closer to her. “More concerned about you” He admits. “I promised your father that I would look out for you....with the dementor attack and....” He glances at the wardrobe. “And I should have realised that your Boggart would be a banshee” He admits, she shrugs and looks down at her feet as she scuffs her shoe against the stone floor. “You shouldn't have had to witness that again”

“I miss her” She admits.

“We all do, my dear” He places his hand on her cheek and smiles at her. “How are your dreams? Your father told me you had some trouble last year”

“I have one that is recurring” She answers. “Professor Trelawney is attempting to help me decipher it....but I had a new one last night...” She lets out a breath. “It felt...different”

“Tell me” He offers warmly.

“It's nothing special” She argues. “It's just.....” She sighs and shuffles her feet a little. “There was a lion and a serpent” She admits. “And the snake...it's coiled around the lion....” she motions with her fingers. “Wrapped tight...But his mane is on fire...” Remus gives her a look. “I don't know what that means” She admits. “I never know what they mean...”

“Is the snake hurting the lion?” He asks, she looks away and shrugs. “Is the fire hurting it?”

“I don't think so” She answers. “It doesn't feel....it doesn't feel like the lion is in danger...it's more...protective, as if the snake is trying to protect the lion. And it...isn't coiling really...” She stares off at the wall, at nothing in particular. “It's embracing it....it feels...warm...loving...” She suddenly snaps back and looks at Remus. “The last time I dreamt of a snake it ended up meaning the basilisk” She reminds him. “I don't like animal dreams” He chuckles a little and places his hands on her shoulders.

“I am sure you will figure it out...you are a very bright young girl, Dani....so much like your mother”

“Really?” She asks. “Because Dad always says I am much like Newt” He laughs and nods.

“Yes, that I see too” He agrees, she huffs but smiles. She doesn't mind being equal parts her mother and her grandfather. They are among the best people she knows.


	12. Chapter Eight

Dani was supposed to go to Hogsmead with the rest of the students, but oh no, Trelawney has made sure that Dani has an extra lesson and an extra-long one at the same time. So Dani is left behind. Instead, she finds solace in the great hall with her Shadow-Kissed book and Callie who runs up and down the table throwing things at the other students, to both their annoyance and their amusement. Drogon sleeps under the table, curled around her feet as she reads. Turns out she wasn't very far off when she told Draco about going evil. A majority of Shadow-Kissed end up in the hands of dark wizards and witches, essentially become dark themselves because of it or they go mad. Driven that way by their visions. Those are her choices. Darkness or madness. Harry approaches where she is sat, surprised to see her here, assuming she would have gone off to Hogsmead with Neville.

“You didn't go to Hogsmead either” Harry points out as he sits across from her, she looks up and then shakes her head.

“No, I have an extra divination lesson...” She answers. “So...” She shrugs and lets out a breath. “I don't mind being here....” She closes her book and gives him a smile. “Plus someone has to keep you company” She teases, he looks down and nods.

“How are those extra lessons?” He asks, she glances at the book she had been reading.

“Hard” She answers.

“Any luck translating your dream?”

“Oh, you mean the super-specific dream where I am watching weird forest animals circle some dumb rat?” She asks him, he chuckles. “It probably wouldn't be as weird if they seemed like normal animals....but the stag is blue and glowing...” He smiles a little. “And after my dream last year, I just want to find out what they mean before something bad happens...”

“It's not your fault” He is quick to reassure her.

“If I understood what my dream meant, I could have stopped Ginny before she opened the chamber” She looks down. “Of course there is some blame on me.....I don't want that to happen again” He notes that this genuinely upsets her. That she does feel real self-blame for what happened, and likely not just for last year, but for their first year.

“Dani” He whispers and touches her hand on the table, she shrugs a little and keeps her head down.

….....

Later, Dani sits against the wall outside of divination, she's early and wanting to get some studying in before, so she has her divination book open in her lap. She's left Callie and Drogon in Harry's care until the end of class, plus she thought he might like the company. Even from two animals. They will keep him busy, she knows that.

“You two seem very close” Draco's voice states behind her, tone laced with something she is not sure of. She frowns a little and then looks at him.

“What?” She asks, he clears his throat and looks away from her.

“You and _Potter_...”

“He's my friend....” She points out.

“And that means he can hold your hand?” He argues, she frowns at him before realising. He must have seen her and Harry in the great hall.

“I was upset and he was comforting me, that's what friends do” She is quick to tell him as she stands from the floor. “But you wouldn't get that, would you, Malfoy?” She pokes at his chest. “Because you don't have any real friends....and you don't know what compassion is” She cocks her head. “Would you be this _**upset**_ if it was Hermione's hand I was holding?”

“I'm not upset” He argues with her.

“Clearly” She points out and then shakes her head. “Why does it bother you?” He clenches his jaw and shrugs, turning away from her. He doesn't entirely know, all he knows is that seeing her with Harry, holding his hand, bothered him, enraged him. She sighs and then goes to walk away. He grabs her arm to stop her, he shoves her back against the wall and she glares up at him.

“I don't know” He snaps at her. “I don't know...” He repeats in a whisper. She searches his eyes but he's telling the truth, he doesn't understand what he is feeling.

“Miss Scamander” Trelawney states as she approaches them. “Mr Malfoy,” Draco clenches his jaw and looks away. “Please remove yourself” Draco takes a step back from Dani. “And please, refrain from bothering my student” Draco glances at Dani who keeps her eyes away from him. “Professor Lupin informed me that you have had another dream” Dani nods. “Come” Trelawney waves her closer to head into the class. “Let us see what secrets this one holds” Trelawney then notes that Draco is still lingering. “Don't you have somewhere else to be?” She asks Draco who glares back at her before storming away. Dani glances at him. “Dark, dark magic in that family” Trelawney warns. “It is best to distance yourself from that boy....” Dani nods a little and follows her into her classroom. “Before another Shadow-Kissed is lost to the darkness” Dani sighs a little and rubs her arm.

…....

Trelawney is rummaging in her classroom for something, she hasn't told Dani what she is looking for. Dani sits at an empty table, nervous about going over her dreams with her. She lets out a breath.

“Was it the animal council one again?” Trelawney asks, Dani shakes her head. Whilst she is sure that is not what is happening in her dream, it is a shorter way to explain it. And that is sort of what it looks like.

“No” Dani answers.

“Hmmm?” Trelawney offers.

“I've had some new ones.....Dani admits and pulls her sleeve down her arms.

“Let us start with the newest one” Trelawney offers as she picks up a box from the side. “I have this for you” She moves closer and sets the box on the table. “It is rare to come across someone with the sight, rarer still to find a shadow-kissed” She motions to the box, Dani lifts the lid to find a crystal ball inside. It's beautiful, smaller than the usual ones. This one is meant to fit in her pocket. “And one with a power as strong as yours” Trelawney picks up the crystal ball and holds it out to her. “It should be nurtured and honed....” Dani is a little unsure on that. It is a very heavy burden for her to carry. She just wanted to be normal. But she knows that is never going to happen for her. “Close your eyes” Trelawney takes Dani's hands and places them around the crystal ball. “We are going to try projecting” Dani lets out a breath as she closes her eyes. “Talk me through it as you see it...feel it. Push is through your body and to your hands into the crystal...” Dani takes a deep breath and concentrates. “Talk to me” Trelawney pushes.

“There is a figure” Dani recounts. “A man” She lets out a breath. This dream bothered her, because it was the first time she'd had one with a humanoid figure in it. She usually dreams in animals or creatures, she assumed that was because of her love of them, something that was part of her subconscious to help her deal with them. But now it's twisting into humans. She's not sure she likes that more. She wants to go back to the animals. “He's hunting for something.....but it's dark. And quiet...no” She stops herself. “I can hear....talking, laughing, but it's far away....” Trelawney watches the images as they form in the crystal. It is dark. But there is a shadowy figure that moves, sneaking. “There is a....a knife in his hand” Dani lets out a breath. “But it's too dark, I can't see anything else....”

“So brighten it” Trelawney offers. “It's your dream...your vision” She assures Dani. “You can do whatever you want” Dani clenches her jaw and concentrates, trying to brighten the image.

“That's...Hogwarts” Dani offers. “It's the stairway outside of the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady's portrait on the wall....” Dani pulls her hands back and lets out a gasp, the image disappearing from the ball, but not before Trelawney sees it, sees the figure.

“I think that's enough,” Trelawney tells Dani. “Get some rest” Dani wants to ask why the woman is so flustered but she is already rushing from the room. Dani blinks a little and looks at the crystal ball.


	13. Chapter Nine

Harry, Ron, and Hermione climb the stairs when they find a crowd gathering on the Seventh Floor landing outside of the Gryffindor common room.

“What's the hold-up? Only Neville ever forgets the password.” Ron complains as they attempt to make their way to their common room.

“Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy...” Percy Weasley pushes his way through the gathered Gryffindor students. “Back! All of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched!” Hermione looks to Dani as she appears at the back of the group.

“What's going on?” Dani asks Hermione who shrugs just as Ginny emerges from the crowd, her face ashen.

“The Fat Lady... she's gone,” Ginny tells them.

“Probably stuffing her face with the apples in that still life on the second floor again.” Ron counters.

“No. You don't understand...” Ginny argues, Hermione gasps and grabs Dani's arm. She turns and looks at the Fat Lady's portrait has been slashed viciously, great strips of canvas hanging from the frame. Dani pales and reaches for the crystal ball stashed in her pocket. Just then, Dumbledore appears, he casts a glance at Dani before continuing up the stairs.

“Mr Filch. Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady.” Dumbledore orders of the caretaker. But it interrupted by a scream nearby. The students dash to the landing, where all the paintings are whispering fearfully. Filch's eyes peer up, searching the upper shadows, then... narrow.

“There'll be no need for ghosts, Professor...” Filch extends a crooked finger. High up, near the ceiling, the Fat Lady cowers in a portrait not her own, trembling.

“Dear lady. Who did this to you?” Dumbledore asks her.

“Eyes like the devil he's got.” The Fat Lady answers, almost trance-like. “And a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Headmaster. The one they

talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black.” As the students react in fear, Dumbledore's voice cuts through the noise.

“Secure the castle, Mr Filch. The rest of you... to the Great Hall.” Dani lingers behind, staring at the ruined portrait. She saw this happening, clearer than anything she has ever seen before. Dumbledore moves closer to her, she looks up at him.

“I'm sorry” She whispers.

“This is not your fault” Dumbledore assures her.

“If I was better at being shadow-kissed” She starts. He shakes his head.

“You are still learning” He stops her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “One day, when you are older, you will know what your vision mean like...” He snaps his fingers together. “That” She looks up at the painting where the Fat Lady still trembles. “Come now” Dumbledore pulls her away. She goes willingly. “No one was hurt”

….........

In the great hall, there is an ocean of sleeping bags where students sleep, except for Harry who is lying awake, staring at the net of stars glimmering beyond the highest window. A gentle creak sounds and Harry's eyes shift to see Snape pass through the great doors to converge with Dumbledore inside.

“I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Black. Nor anywhere else in the castle.” Snape informs Dumbledore.

“I didn't really expect him to linger,” Dumbledore admits.

“Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own, completely undetected...” Snape offers. Dumbledore gazes at the students, refusing to take the bait. “You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my concerns when you appointed Professor...”

“I do not believe a single professor inside this castle would have helped Sirius Black enter it, Severus” Dumbledore interrupts him. As Snape's eyes glitter darkly, Dumbledore gazes out over the slumbering students. “No... I feel quite confident the castle is safe. And I'm more than willing to let the students return to their Houses. But tomorrow. For now, let them sleep...” As Dumbledore's gaze finds Harry, he shuts his eyes, feigns sleep. “It's astonishing what the body can endure when the mind allows itself to rest.”

“And the Scamander girl?” Snape asks. “Her visions?”

“Professor Trelawney informs me that she is doing well...progressing”

“Not fast enough” Snap argues, Dumbledore turns to him, Snape's eyes on Dani as she sleeps. “If she had proper tutelage, she would have understood that vision the moment she had it and we would have known that he was coming”

“Darkness or madness” Dumbledore reminds him. “If you push her too hard, her mind will snap.....you know there is no coming back from that for the shadow-kissed” Snape clenches his jaw but does understand. Harry frowns slightly. Worried about his friend. Dumbledore and Snape walk away, leaving the great hall. As the door closes, Harry turns a little to look back out the window. But he is disturbed again when Dani shoots up in her sleeping bag, not quite awake, but not fully asleep either. Harry glances across at her, watches as she mumbles away to herself a moment as she fully wakes. Her eyes completely white, glowing in the darkness. Harry stares across at her. He knows she has dreams, that's nothing new, but he didn't realise how much they affect her. She begins to shiver, curling around herself, almost as if she is trying to protect herself from her vision. He wants to comfort his friend but he knows that he'll make it known that he is awake. She snaps her head around when the doors open and Dumbledore pokes his head in to check on them. When he looks over Dani, she's already ducked into her sleeping bag to hide herself. Whatever she saw, she is not in the mood to share this time.


	14. Chapter Ten

Dani taps the heel of her shoe against her chair. Her fingers turning her crystal ball around in her hand, sat in defence against the dark arts beside Neville waiting on Remus to arrive. Neville watches his friend, can see that something is bothering her. The ball is new too but not surprising. He overheard Trelawney and Dani talking about finding an outlet for her visions, he figures they meant a crystal ball now.

“Turn to page 394,” Snape tells the class as he walks into the room and magically closes the shutters on the windows. The students eye Snape with guarded curiosity, considering he is not their professor for this class. Draco finishes scrawling something on a bit of parchment and balls it up in his hands. As he opens them, a moth flutters from his palms.

“Excuse me, sir, but... where's Professor Lupin?” Harry asks.

“That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394. Miss Scamander” Dani lifts her eyes to find Snape watching her. “This is not divination, put it away” Dani clutches to the crystal ball before she sinks, relenting, she slides the ball into the pocket of her robes. Snape waves the moth away, blows out a candle and a slide show begins. An ancient woodcut of a horrific beast flickers at the front of the room. Ron frowns down at his book.

“Werewolves?” Ron asks. Vis looks up from his book and over his shoulder at Dani. They both know this is no accident.

“But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks...” Hermione defends.

“Quiet” Snape snaps at her. Ron turns to Harry.

“When did she come in? Did you see her come in?” Ron asks.

“Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?” Snape asks the class. As the class stares mutely at a slide of an attacking werewolf, Hermione waiting desperately for someone to respond to Snape's question, the moth flutters by Harry. He swats at it. Pins it to his desk. A tiny cloud of moth dust mushrooms into the air and Harry lifts his palm. Draco's parchment has reappeared. “No one? How... disappointing.”

“Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter.” Hermione bursts. “Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind....” Draco lets out a low howl.

“Quiet, Malfoy!” Snape snaps. “Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?” Snape asks, Ron looks at Harry.

“He's got a point, you know.” Harry stares at the parchment. Draco has drawn a crude caricature of Harry in his Quidditch robes being struck by lightning over and over. 

“Five points from Gryffindor!” Snape turns back to the class. “As an antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it. Passing notes, Potter?” Snape snatches the drawing from under Harry's nose and then peers. Eyes it. “Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist. If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you... you need not hand it in.” As Snape turns away, Draco laughs with Crabbe, Coyle and Vis. Harry glances down at the drawing once more before he looks across at Dani, her hand in her pocket, fingers grazing over the orb in there.

…...........

Dani sits in a corner of the library, tucked away in an aisle alone when Draco spots her. He wasn't even looking for her this time, just looking for a book when he spotted her. Huddled away. It's odd to see her alone. Either she has Neville or Hermione with her, or that dragon of hers. But she's all alone. He cocks his head and moves down the aisle. He sits across from her but her eyes are locked on the crystal ball in her hand, the smoke inside twisting and shifting. She's too focused on it to give him any attention. Which bothers him, but he also gets how important divination is to the shadow-kissed.

“Scamander?” He asks, she hums a little but still doesn't look up at him. “Daenerys?” She still ignores him as an image takes form in the crystal ball. His eyes flicker to it. There is something blue and glowing taking form. “Hey....” He snaps his fingers, now he is getting annoyed that she is ignoring him. He snatches the crystal ball from her and peers into it, but the image is vanishing without her touch on the glass. She lifts her eyes to look at him now. He raises an eyebrow at her in question, she growls slightly.

“Give it back” She snaps at him trying to reach for the ball but he lifts it out of her reach. “Malfoy” She warns practically climbing into his lap to try and get it back from him. He laughs though so she shoves her hand into his face to shove it back against the shelf, he lets out a muffled cry against her palm.

“Hey!” He scolds, his free hand going around her waist to try and pry her off of him, but she is determined to get her crystal ball back.

“What's going on?” Ray's voice stops them both from the end of the aisle, Dani scooting away from Draco and moving to her older brother, his disapproving eyes following her before he glances at Draco, he notes the crystal ball in his hand. “Is that yours, Dani?” Ray asks, Dani nods and goes to take it back from Draco. Ray glares at Draco as he pulls Dani back by her ropes, he'd rather not have her anywhere near the Malfoy boy. “I suggest you return the crystal ball to my sister, Malfoy” Ray warns, Draco scoffs but does as he is told. Holding it out to Dani who snatches it back and pulls it closer to herself. Wisdom hisses from Ray's side and then glares at Draco who watches Dani, something is going on with her and that crystal ball. Ray looks down at Dani when he notes Draco's gaze. “Dani?” He asks, she hums but keeps her eyes on the crystal ball. “You okay?”

“Yes,” She answers but still doesn't look up. He reaches for the crystal ball and she snaps a glare up at him. Ray rears back slightly because she has never glared at him before, ever. But he also sees just how tired she is. She's not sleeping, which is probably why she is in such a bad mood.

“Alright, come on” He threads his fingers with hers, her fingers clutching to the crystal ball in her hand. “Stay away from her” Ray warns Draco as he walks away with his sister.

….............

Dani sleeps, curled up in an armchair, a blanket around her. Rolf and Ray stand talking close by, Vis sat ignoring them as he studies a herbology book, but his eyes do keep flickering to his sister. Drogon lays on the floor with Callie by Dani's feet. Wisdom and Dior close to Rolf and Ray. It's sort of a mini family reunion. They barely see one another all year round between classes and specific house and year events.

“I'm telling you, she wouldn't give it up” Ray points out, eyeing the crystal ball in Dani's lap. “She was practically clawing at that Malfoy boy's eyes when he took it off her....”

“Do you recognise it?” Rolf asks, Ray shakes his head.

“No, I've never seen it before” Ray admits. “I didn't think she had one”

“I'm going to send an owl to dad” Rolf states. “He needs to know what's going on”

“And if he pulls her out of school?” Vis asks. “She'll never forgive you” Rolf scoffs.

“What do you care what she wants?” Rolf counters. Vis shrugs and looks down at his book.

“I don't” He answers, Rolf and Ray both share a look. Ray shakes his head, not wanting to get into Vis and Dani right now. They have enough to worry about.


	15. Chapter Eleven

Dani stares at her broom as she ignores the playful nature of the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team behind her. She had joined the Quidditch team the year before as a chaser. Flying, it turns out comes naturally to her. She's fast, agile. Her brothers teased her, believing it to be down to the whole dragon thing with her, of course, she would be a natural flier. Their captain, Oliver Wood, his last year, so he wants to go out on a high. But Dani has a bad feeling about this match. Something about it. She clutches her crystal ball between her hands, she looks down, an image forming. Dark clouds. Lightning. And something dark swirls. She knows it is something about this game. She's been having the same dream for the last few nights. She knows it is this day. She can feel it.

“Stormborn” Oliver snaps her out of her focus, she looks at him. “Put that away....we've got a game to win” She sighs and then sets the orb on the bench behind her. Harry gives her an encouraging smile but she can't give him one back. He goes to move past her, heading out with the rest of the team. Dani grabs Harry's arm and he looks at her, frowning slightly seeing her glazed expression.

“Dani?” He asks her, she stares at him.

“Don't play” She begs of him. “Don't go out there” she grips to his sleeve, her fingers turning white. “Something bad is going to happen”

“Dani” He whispers and touches her hand on his sleeve. “I'm sure it's going to be fine...It's just that first game of the year nerves...” He pulls her hand from his arm and gives her a smile. She watches as he follows the rest of the team out. Dani frowns and turns to look at her broom. She can't in good faith let him do this alone. She lets out a breath and picks up her own broom, willing to go out there when she knows something bad is going to happen. Someone has to watch his back.

…..........

Lightning cracks through the sky above the two quidditch teams below, Dani's eyes on the circling black clouds above as she flies around. She leans back on her broom and looks around. A pounding in her head. Rain falls around her, pepper her skin like pellets of ice. Her cheeks ache. Her hair is sticking to every inch of her face. Lightning strikes the tail of Angelina Johnson's broom, Dani's fellow chaser for Gryffindor. Dani watches as she plummets to the pitch. Okay, now bad things are happening. She should have been more insistent about Harry not playing. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, suddenly feeling unwell. Like she had on the train. She snaps her eyes open and scans the sky above her.

“Harry” She whispers. Suddenly, in the stands, an umbrella flies from the hand of a Ravenclaw girl. For a moment, it sails wondrously through the heavy air, a Magritte dream, then abruptly picks up speed, rotating like a hatchet, Dani ducks, turns, and watches it disappear into a bank of clouds. She has to pull her broom around to avoid a high-speed bludger as it heads straight for her. She spins slightly, trying to remain upright in the wind. Then pulls her hands back from her broom and watches as the rainwater begins to freeze, the tips if her fingers turned white, even paler than usual, with the cold.

“Something's wrong” Neville states watching Dani. Ron and Hermione follow his line of sight to the girl, she looks up through the clouds. They look up too, trying to see whatever it is she can. The clouds begin to part slightly to reveal Harry on his broom and a legion of dementors around him. He falls.

“No!!!” Hermione yells. Harry and broom tumble in opposite directions. The Nimbus soars end over end, tossed by the currents, then drops... right into the Whomping Willow. Harry, in freefall, drops through one cloud, then another. Plummeting through the circling Dementors. Then...Dumbledore raises his wand up, casting to slow Harry down as he falls. The dementors hover above, watching. One veers off and heads straight for Dani, her eyes widen.

“Dani!” Remus yells, already moving through the stands. She sets determination onto her face and leans forward on her broom, pushing herself away from the dementor who then gives chase. Her fellow quidditch players scream as she passes them, as it passes them. Dani lowers closer to the ground until she can jump off her broom safely. She reaches into her sleeve and spins on the dementor holding out her wand. She takes a deep breath and smirks.

"Expecto Patronum!” She casts. A bluey-white glowing light, in a sort of shield shape, erupts from her wand and towards the dementor who screeches and flees from it. She lowers her wand then wavers on her feet before she runs towards where Harry lays. A few others have rushed from the stands to rush to him. “Harry” She yells, Remus rushes for her instead of Harry, unlike the others. Remus grabs her arms and stops her, stares down at her.

“How did you know that spell?” He asks her, she tries to peer around him to check on her friend. “Dani” He scolds.

“I saw it” She admits, quickly, and looks up at him. “In a dream...” She adds. “Was I not supposed to use it?” She asks him, suddenly unsure about it. “Am I going to get into trouble?” He shakes his head and touches her face.

“No” He reassures her. “That was brilliant” He adds, she smiles up at him. “Are you okay?” She nods but she's not. She wants to pass out. But this isn't about her. This is about Harry. She can hold off passing out. She hopes.


	16. Chapter Twelve

Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione are all gathered around Harry's hospital bed. Each one waiting to see if he wakes up at all after his fall. Ron cocks his head as he looks at his friend's face.

“Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?” Ron asks.

“Peaky? What d'you expect him to look like? He fell fifty feet.” Fred defends.

“Yeah, c'mon, Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking.” George adds.

“Probably a right sight better than he normally does,” Harry states as he opens his eyes.   
“Harry! How're you feeling?” Hermoine asks him. Harry edges up against his pillow, doesn't look so good, but he's awake and that is good.

“Brilliant” He answers.

“Gave us a right good scare, mate.” Fred scolds him.

“What happened?” Harry asks them.

“You fell off your broom.” Ron answers.

“Really? I meant the match. Who won?” Harry counters, but there is silence. Uncomfortable glances amongst those gathered.

“No one blames you, Harry,” Hermione assures him. “The Dementors aren't meant to come on the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you, and after...” She stops herself and shakes her head. “He sent them straight off.” Harry nods grimly, stares at the rain lashing the window.

“There's something else you should know, Harry” Ron starts. “Your Nimbus, when it blew away? It sort of landed in the Whomping Willow. And well...” Ron offers and then tips a bag of splintered wood and twisted twigs onto the bed. Harry stares at what remains of his broom, he looks up and lets out a breath then...notices white hair in another cot close by.

“Is that Dani?” He asks, Ron nods. “Is she okay?”

“She's fine” Hermione assures him. “Just...the dementors” He nods a little. “And exhaustion....” Harry frowns. “With everything that's been happening, she's not been sleeping very well...her visions have been waking her and then keeping her awake, and her brothers have said something about her maybe studying for divination too hard....”

“Because of me?” Harry asks, Hermione shakes her head.

“I never said that” She defends.

“But it's true” Harry argues.

“She's shadow-kissed, Harry, seeing things, dreaming about them, it's going to be her life. It has been since the moment she was touched by that banshee scream.....She's not adjusted to them yet...it will get easier for her.....this is not your fault” Hermione assures him. “You know she wouldn't think that way” Harry looks down and smiles a little.

“She'd yell at you for not listening to her” Ron corrects, Harry lets out a small laugh and looks at him. “She told you...”

“She did” Harry agrees. “But she still went out there as well...”

“To keep an eye on you” Rolf adds as he walks closer. “Nice to see you awake, Potter”

“Urm, thanks...Scamander” Harry offers, whilst he is friends with Dani, he's never had much contact with her brothers, other than the whole Draco Vis friendship, but honestly, Vis usually keeps out of that. They all give Rolf a look.

“Oh right” Rolf realises and shakes his head. “Ray's already spoken to Neville” Rolf offers and folds his arms over his chest. “I just wanted to know what's been going on with Dani...I know you aren't like...best friends but you see her more than we do....” Hermione bites her lip a little, not knowing if Dani would want her telling her brothers about how bad and numerous her dreams had gotten.

….............

Draco sneaks into the hospital wing of the castle later that night. He had witnessed Dani's episode, she had tried to get away from the crowds that fussed over Potter, she had wanted to not make a scene. And then proceeded to collapse close to the Gryffindor quidditch tent. Draco had been the one to get a Hufflepuff first year to sound the alarm. He couldn't be seen doing it himself but that doesn't mean he could threaten another student into doing it for him. She's sleeping. Calm. He lets out a breath, sets a box of chocolate galleons on her bedside table and then turns back to a sleeping Dani. She's so peaceful. He cocks his head, brushes her hair back from her face, fingers lingering on her cheek. Drogon shifts at the end of the bed and seemingly only just notices Draco standing there. Drogon then hisses in warning at the boy.

“Relax, beast” Draco hisses at the dragon who growls back at him. He sticks out his tongue at the creature who glares at him.

“Malfoy?” Dani's voice startles him.

“No” He argues, she smiles a little and gives him a look as she leans up. He groans and hangs his head, caught out. “Yeah, so what?” he fiddles with the blanket under his hand and then shrugs. She lays her hand flat close to his, not touching though. He hums slightly when he notices it. “I just...you know” He starts then presses his fingers into her palm, touching her softly, he smiles to himself before pulling back and schooling his expression. He clears his throat and looks away. “The whole seer thing will be pretty important one day” He mumbles and glances at her, she's watching him back, amusement in her eyes. She hums and nods a little. “You're getting pretty good at it” She nods again. “Might need to....ask for a favour one day...some magic lottery numbers...have to make sure you make it through the night” She chuckles a little and he looks down, blushing slightly. She stops chuckling and watches him as he struggles with emotions.

“It's okay to care, Draco” She whispers, he shrugs and shakes his head. Not in his experience, it's not. “I won't tell anyone” he looks at her.

“I know” He agrees, he knows she wouldn't, and he doesn't even know why he knows that. “I just....”

“Those feelings are new to you” She offers. “Real friendship....” He looks at her.

“Is that what we are?” He asks her. “Friends?”

“I don't let just anyone bring me chocolate galleons” She teases, he laughs a little and looks down. “I get it” She adds. “You're a Slytherin and a Malfoy and you have to be mean to everyone that's not....” He glances at her. “Doesn't mean that it's the real you” They share a look.

“You think you're so smart” He counters, she nods.

“I do actually” She agrees, he smirks and shakes his head. She then turns slightly, intending on getting out of bed.

“What are you doing?” He asks her. “Should you be getting up?” She waves him off and slips off the cot to her feet. She lets out a breath and steps closer to him, his eyes tracking her movements. She hugs him. Just hugs him. “What is this?” He whispers, alarmed. He doesn't know what she's doing. Why she is doing it. He doesn't understand why this is making him feel all warm and....nice. He likes it. He really likes it.

“It's called a hug” She answers, pointing out the obvious, he rolls his eyes, he knows **what** it is, he's just....not sure why she is hugging him. She then pulls back. He looks down at her, finds her eyes already on him. He can image how he looks to her. His eyes are wide. Alarmed. Cautious. It's been a long time since anyone hugged him. She shrugs. “Friends give hugs” She adds and then climbs back into bed. “Goodnight, Draco” She offers, he nods and looks at Drogon who raises an eyebrow at him. Draco clears his throat and then flees the room. Drogon turns that look on Dani who gives him one back. “What?” She asks him, Drogon cocks his head and then nods towards where Draco went. Dani shrugs in question. Drogon huffs and drops his head to the blankets.


	17. Chapter Thirteen

“You are not going again, Dani?” Hermione asks as she walks with Dani, Neville and Ron towards the courtyard. It's another Hogsmead trip, the last one before Christmas.

“No” She answers and shrugs. “I have a divination lesson, plus my grandfather sent an owl, he's going to be here...I thought I would get some time in with him....”

“Do you think he's here because of Buckbeak?” Ron asks, Dani shrugs, she had considered it. That Dumbledore would have contacted Newt to see if he could save Buckbeak, or do something. Maybe even offered Hagrid's position.

“I don't know” She answers. “I hope so” She adds. “If anyone can save him...it's going to be Newt”

“Malfoy overreacted” Hermione points out. “It wasn't even that bad of an injury” Dani keeps silent, offers a shrug. “They have to see that...”

“It's Malfoy” Ron counters. “That family...they won't stop until they get what they want”

“I bet your dad is pretty upset too, Dani” Neville offers, changing the subject back to Buckbeak and away from the Malfoys. Dani nods. She is sure he is as well. Buckbeak is from the family herd, her father would have watched him grow up, trained him, raised him.

“Yeah” She whispers. She really hopes Newt can fix this. “I have to get to my class...I will see you all at dinner” She then walks away, tucking her hands behind her back.

…..............

Dani hums to herself as she makes her way through the corridors and towards Dumbledore's office. She's not going to see him though, she's here to see Newt. He's waiting for her. Turns to face her when he hears her humming. He smiles warmly at her.

“Daenerys” He greets softly, she smiles sadly at him and he instantly knows what she needs from him. Newt holds open his arms and Dani is instantly there, taking comfort in her grandfather, who holds to her tightly. Dumbledore has explained as much as he knows. Newt strokes her hair. “It's okay” He whispers to her, trying to comfort her. He pulls back and brushes a few tears from her cheek. “Come on, come here” He motions to a bench close by. “So...How come you are so upset?” He asks her as they sit on a bench, she shrugs a little.

“Maybe I am not cut out to be shadow-kissed” She whispers as Newt plays with her hair. “I keep getting it wrong” She sniffles a little getting upset. “I'm not fast enough” He shrugs and gives her a look.

“You're thirteen” He reminds her. “And you _**are**_ learning....” She sniffles and brushes her sleeve over her cheek. “Don't be so hard on yourself” She nods a little. “And everyone makes mistakes” He adds and lifts her chin. “Everyone” She gives him a warmer smile this time and nods again.

….....

Being around Newt does cheer Dani up, the stories he tells her about the magical creatures he has met and studied. It just makes her more determined to see out her education. She wants to do that. She wants to be a magizoologist or at least a draconologist. It is going to be one or the other but it is definitely going to involve magical animals.

…......

Draco isn't going to Hogsmead this time either, mostly because he knows Dani isn't going, and this is a chance for him to talk with her and not have it be in some quiet corner, or a chance for them to do so uninterrupted. So he goes looking for her. He finds her in a dark corridor with her dragon. Somewhere down near the dungeons, it's not really somewhere he expected to find her. He walks towards her.

“Hello, Draco” she greets leaning up but stays on the floor. Drogon curling up at her side. Draco is drawn to her eyes, the purple in them seem brighter in the dark of the corridor.

“What are you doing down here?” he asks her as he glances around the empty hallway.

“Drogon likes the dark” she answers touching the dragon's head, he pushes back against her nuzzling into her palm. “And the quiet” Draco moves closer to her as she touches the pouch on her belt, Drogon jumping around now, knowing that she has food in there. Dani reaches up, takes Draco's hand without thought and pulls him onto the floor with her, Draco watches her, surprised. Confused. “Here” she comments pulling a small cube of animal meat from a pouch in her belt, she holds it out to Draco who pulls a face, she chuckles and shakes her head. “It's just a bit of cow” she comments. “He eats cow. You eat cow. Everyone eats cow.” she points out, they share a look and he takes the cube from her. Drogon watches Draco curious before lumbering forward knowing he's got food, Draco pushes himself back, almost scrambling across the floor. Dani laughs, musical and happy as she watches the two of them. Draco's back hits the wall across from her and he closes his eyes, holding out the piece of meat blindly. Drogon is gentle though when he takes it from the boy. Draco slowly opens his eyes to watch Drogon throw the cube up into the air and then breath fire onto it before catching it and eating it. Draco relaxes a little when Drogon moves back to Dani and away from him. He leans back against the wall and pulls his legs underneath him, mimicking her pose.

“Why a dragon?” He asks her, she shrugs and lets Drogon curl up in her legs. He's wanted to ask her that for years. Most would be happy with a cat, an owl, or a toad, but she's got a shrunk down dragon. But no one seems to know why.

“I wanted one” She answers and looks at him, she says that like it is the most obvious answer in the world, and it probably is. “Dad's a dragonologist” She strokes Drogon's head. “Spent my whole life around them...It wasn't going to be anything else” Her eyes flicker to his arm, still bandaged but no longer slinged. “Does it still hurt?” She asks him, he shakes his head, his fingers touching his arm.

“Not really” He admits.

“Then why do you tell others that it does?” She counters, he smirks at her and shrugs.

“Well you know” He teases, she just stares back at him and then gives her attention to Drogon. He scowls a little, not getting the reaction he thought he would from her. She just ignored him. He's not used to being ignored. He clears his throat and looks away from her. “Are you feeling better?” He asks quietly, unsure that she has actually heard him.

“Yes,” She answers but offers nothing more.

“Do I upset you?” He counters, she looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

“You annoy me” She answers. “With your stupid face” She adds, but he can see there is amusement in her eyes, he smirks at her.

“Can't say my view is much better, Scamander” He counters, the two of them sharing a look before she looks down at Drogon, her cheeks heating up slightly. He clears his throat and takes a breath. Wanting to have a real conversation with her. “What are you doing for Christmas break?” He asks. He knows that it is also her birthday, because he knows that it is Vis', and they're twins, and he's not that stupid.

“Dad's going away with my grandfather, something about a bowtruckle infestation somewhere west,” She tells him. “So we're staying here over Christmas....it's not so bad.....What about you?” She asks him, he shrugs.

“Traditional Malfoy Christmas” He answers. “Absolutely nothing until Christmas day when my mother organises a big dinner” She looks at him. “And any family members not currently in Azkaban are invited....” She snorts a little. “You have any dark magic?” He asks.

“Nope,” She answers. “We're a family of do-gooders”

“Not what I heard” He teases, she raises an eyebrow at him. “Wasn't your grandfather expelled from Hogwarts?” She snorts, they all know Newt's story, about what actually happened, he's rather proud of himself.

“Protecting a LeStrange....that's your family, right?” She adds, the two of them share a look.

“Sort of” He answers. “My aunt's husbands side...so not really” She shrugs. “All purebloods are usually somewhat related....” He reminds her, she hums a little in agreement. He scoots closer to her, sitting at her side as they talk together. Possibly the most relaxed he's been around her yet. Even Drogon seems to be more....friendly with the Slytherin boy.


	18. Chapter Fourteen

Harry finds Dani in the common room, curled up in an armchair by the fire. This is not a surprise. They all often find her in that chair, so much so that it's unofficially become Dani's chair and no other Gryffindor sits in it now.

“You missed dinner” She points out without looking at him.

“I was with Professor Lupin” He admits. “He's teaching me a spell to protect me from the dementors”

“Smart” She whispers. “The Patronus charm?” She asks him, he nods and sits on the floor. “Good” She offers as she yawns.

“He says he knew my parents” He admits, she nods in agreement.

“They were friends,” She tells him, Harry frowns at her. “Did you know that my mom” She smiles at him. “She was friends with your mom as well” Harry gives her a look.

“You never said anything” He points out, she shrugs.

“Not very often I want to talk about my mom...and I didn't want to upset you either, by talking about yours” She admits, he nods, can understand that. “She was more friends with the boys anyway....” She draws off, thoughtful. “You should get some sleep,” She tells him, Harry looks at her.

“So should you” He counters, she shrugs a little. He gives her a small smile and then stands to head to bed.

“Harry” He turns back at her, her eyes all white as she stares at him. “The Sneakoscope that Ron brought you back from Hogsmead” She starts. “Keep it close tonight...and your wand” He frowns a little as her eyes return to normal. “Don't ignore my warning this time...” She adds and then turns back to look at the fire. Harry hums a little and heads up to the boys' chambers.

….....

All the other boys are asleep, but Harry remains awake in his bed, Dani's warning spinning around in his head. He lets out a breath and picks up the Sneakoscope, he turns it around in his hand and then sets it on the bedside table, next to a photo of his parents. He turns in his bed, his eyes on the device. He didn't listen to Dani about quidditch, he is not going to ignore her now.

…..........

Later; The Sneakoscope is whirling madly against the bedside table, skitters across the cabinet and taps against a water glass, sending shafts of red light over the photo of Harry's parents.

“Aaaahhhh!” Ron screams in the dark, Harry bolts up, awake now. Can see a silhouette against the window. A man clutching a knife. All the boys are up now. Screaming. Amid the chaos, Harry grabs his wand.

“Everybody out!” Harry snaps at his roommates. The others flee. Harry faces the shadow, wand poised in front of him. “Show yourself.” Crash! The water glass shatters on the floor and Scabbers darts past Harry's bare feet, chased by Crookshanks. Seizing the moment, the silhouette grasps the curtains and swings through the open window, plunging into the night. Harry rushes to the window, looks down. The man leaps from ledge to ledge with an animal's grace, then... vanishes. Harry sweeps Ron's curtains aside. His bed is... empty. “Ron! Ron!” Harry's eyes flash toward the window, when... Ron pokes his head out from under the bed.

“Is he gone?” Ron asks, Harry lets out a relieved breath.

…..

In the common room, the entire Gryffindor house are all crammed in together. Harry weaves his way through them all, his eyes on a made of white hair. When he reaches her, Harry hugs Dani tightly, she glances at Ron over Harry's shoulder, Ron shrugs a little.

“I promise I will never ignore anything you tell me” Harry whispers to her, she chuckles and hugs him back.

“Nice to see I finally got through to you” She counters, he shakes a little as he laughs. “And all it took was a knife-wielding mad man threatening your best friend” Harry pulls back and looks at Ron.

“Yeah” Harry whispers, Dani touches his arm and then moves away.

…........

Not long later; The entire Gryffindor House, in pyjamas, now stand before McGonagall, who wears a tartan robe and an expression of singular irritation.

“That's preposterous, Weasley. How could Sirius Black possibly have got through the portrait hole?” “

“I don't know how he got in! I was a bit busy dodging his knife!” Just then, a curiously content Crookshanks wends his way through Ron's legs. “And this bloody cat ate my rat!”

“That's a lie!” Hermione defends.

“It is not and you bloody well know it!” Ron argues.

“Silence!” McGonagall orders and then looks at Dani. “Do you have anything to add, Scamander?”

“Ron is right” Dani answers. “It was Black...”

“Anything else? Like how he got in” McGonagall continues.

“He had the password” Dani answers, whispers spread through the common room. “Had the whole week's, in fact. On a little piece of paper.”

“Which abysmally foolish person wrote down the passwords and then proceeded to lose them!?” McGonagall asks, literally every set of eyes in the common room move to one person. Neville. McGonagall sighs. “Is it always going to be you, Longbottom?”

“I'm afraid so, Professor” Neville whispers, Dani touches his arm softly.

“While we know Sirius Black is gone tonight, I think you can safely assume he will, at some future time, attempt to return. Let me be clear. You are not to move about the castle alone. And you are not to write down the password! Understood!” A collective nod of the head. McGonagall gives the ties of her robe a sharp tug, collects herself. “Very well then. Go to bed.” She tells them all and then exits. As the students drift off, Ron casts a last angry glance toward Hermione, who now holds Crookshanks in her arms.

“I could've killed him” Hermione turns, sees Harry staring out the window. “He was right there. Close enough to touch. I could've killed him.” Harry whispers to himself.

“I find it astonishing that someone who prides herself on being so logical can be in such denial.”

“Harry. Will you explain to your friend Ronald that he has absolutely no proof whatsoever that my sweet, unassuming cat ate his shabby, decidedly decrepit rat.” Hermione points out.

“Harry was there! He'll tell you how it was. Go on, Harry, tell her.” Ron pushes.

“No, I won't. Know why? Because I don't care about your stupid rat! I don't care about your stupid cat! I've got a few other things on my mind right now!” Harry snaps at them.

“Really? Wasn't you had to roll under the bed last night to avoid getting cut to ribbons! A person could die being your friend, Harry!” Ron stops, wishes he could take it back. They all wish he could.

“He wasn't after either of you” They all turn to Dani stood behind them.

“What?” Harry asks her.

“Black” She explains. “Neither of you was his target...and Crookshanks didn't eat Scabbers” Hermione shoots Ron a look.

“Who was he after?” Harry asks Dani who looks at Drogon as he curls around her neck.

“The rat” She answers. “I'm starting to understand that dream now...Scabbers is very important to it, at the centre of it” She then turns and heads up towards the girls' dorms. Ron frowns a little.

“She said that, right?” He asks. “That she thinks she's having dreams about Scabbers?” Harry and Hermione nod in agreement. “And that he's important?”


	19. Chapter Fifteen

Remus walks into his classroom to set up for the first lesson of the day, he jumps a little when he sees Dani sat on the edge of his desk. He gives her a look and moves closer to her. Her fingers clutching to the crystal ball.

“What are you doing here?” He asks her.

“I figured it out” She whispers, he frowns a little, she looks up at him, her eyes white, she then holds up the crystal ball, the internal mist swirls to produce an image of her dream. The wolf. The dog. The stag. The rat. “I remember a story my mother used to tell me” Remus looks down, already sensing where this is going. “About how she and the others, they became animagus for you” He lets out a breath. “But...” She looks at the image. “The stag...that's a Patronus charm...this is why I know that spell....but James was also a stag...and dead, that's why he's glowing and........Sirius was a dog.....Peter a rat and the wolf....that's you...this is the Marauders” She holds out the crystal ball. “And I didn't get it...but I do now....the rat...Peter...I think he's important” She whispers. “I think...I think he's Scabbers”

“Scabbers?” He asks.

“Ron's rat” She answers.

“Dani” He moves closer to her. “Peter is dead” He reminds her, she nods a little. She knows that. “Okay?” She nods again, he turns to leave the room.

“I had a vision a couple of nights ago, it....it came true last night” She admits. He stops. “Sirius was in the Gryffindor boys dorm” He turns to her. “He was trying to kill Scabbers” Remus frowns at her. “This is the only thing that makes sense....” She slides off the desk. “I think they were wrong about Sirius” She admits. “I think Peter...faked his death...I think Peter was the death eater and not Sirius" 

“You need to sleep” He scolds her. “Don't worry about this” He takes the crystal ball from her. She sighs and nods a little. “You haven't been sleeping, so your imagination is playing tricks on you”

“People keep brushing off my visions” She scolds him and snatches her ball back from him. “And I keep being right...so that's on you...” She walks away, hugging the crystal ball to her chest. She wishes someone would just listen to her, once, the first time she tells them something bad is going to happen. She hasn't been wrong yet. She knows she is right this time too.

…...........

Draco sits on the hallway floor next to Dani but she doesn't seem to take much notice of him, her fingers clutching to a journal with handwritten scribbles covering the page. He knows it's her handwriting, he's seen her taking notes in class.

“No one listens to me” She whispers without prompt. “I know I am right” she looks at him now. “I can feel it....” She sighs and looks away from him. 

“About what?” He asks, she shakes her head.

“It doesn't matter” She closes the book and lets out a breath. “What are you doing down here?”

“Looking for you” He answers, she looks at him in question. “I know we've been back from Christmas break....about a week” He sets a hand in his pocket. “And...this will be late...”

“What are you talking about?” She asks softer.

“Your birthday” he mumbles as he pulls a small box from his pocket. “I...I wanted to get you something” he fumbles with the box slightly. “But I've never....had to pick out anything before” He clears his throat and holds out the box to her.

“You didn't have to get me anything” She assures him, he shrugs and shakes the box, encouraging her to take it. She does and then pulls the lid from it. Inside sits a beautiful necklace with a dragon hanging off the end, the dragon itself curled around a dark green crystal. She smiles and touches the charm, her eyes then moving to Draco.

“Do you like it?” He asks her, she nods. “I assumed anything with a dragon would be a safe bet” He teases, she laughs and looks down.

“It's beautiful” She assures him. “But you didn't have to....”

“I...wanted to” He admits and looks away from her. “It felt...right” He whispers. “Like it is a... _friend_ thing to do” She chuckles softly, proud of him, he wants to learn, he wants to be friends, he is trying to do nice things. It means that he's not all mean. He turns back to her and she is smiling at him. “What?” he asks her, she shakes her head, leans up and hugs him. He hugs her back this time. This time he was ready. His arms wrap around her and she smiles. A hand on her shoulder, the other lower down her back, he closes his eyes.

…...........

In Divination, conspicuously, Harry, Ron and Hermione sit apart. Harry sits next to Dani this time. Her crystal ball sat on a stand on the table as Trelawney moves around the room.

“Relax... Let your mind... go...Crystal-gazing requires that you clear the Inner Eye. Only then, will you... See. Oh my, what do we have here...?” As Trelawney eyes Harry's crystal, Hermione rolls her eyes.

“Here we go again. It's the Grim! It's the Grim!” Hermione points out, still a sceptic.

“My dear, from the moment you first arrived in my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. You may be young in years, but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shrivelled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave” Stung, Hermione starts to reply, but remarkably, seems incapable of a single word. Rising gracelessly, she exits, knocking her crystal ball to the floor. Harry watches curiously as the ball rolls slowly out the doorway...

“'In late spring, one of our number will leave us forever!' You knew, Professor! You saw.” Lavender points out.

“On these occasions, I take no joy in my gift, Miss Brown,” Trelawney admits. “As I am sure, Miss Scamader can attest to” Dani looks down a little.


	20. Chapter Sixteen

Harry leads Ron and Hermione toward Hagrid's hut, they know that today is the day that Buckbeak's fate is sealed. Hermione glances at Harry as she jogs closer to him.

“I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak! It's too horrible.” Hermione states. “Do you think Dani knows?”

“Yeah” Harry states as he watches Dani storm out of the castle. “I think she knows” Hermione and Ron turn to watch her as she heads towards them, but...not them specifically. Towards something behind them. The three of them turn to see Draco, along with Vis, Crabbe and Goyle, lurking within a grouping of monolithic menhirs, binoculars in hand, spying on Hagrid, who stands in the pumpkin patch, tossing dead ferrets to Buckbeak. Hagrid wipes his eyes as he walks back into the hut.

“Did you see the big, fat blubbering oaf?! Oh, this is going to be rich. Did I tell you, Father said I can keep the head...” Draco looks up and sees Dani heading towards him, passing through Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

“Dani?” Harry asks but she ignores him, she has one target in mind. Harry, Ron, and Hermione share a look before they follow after her.

“Dani” Hermione tries. “You don't want to do this”

“Ah. Come to see the show?” Draco asks Dani.

“You... foul... loathsome...evil... little.... _ **beast**_...” Dani snaps, Draco stumbles back against a tree, cross-eyed with fear as Dani jabs the tip of her wand under his nose. Her eyes fierce and he swears he almost sees flames in them.

“Dani! No!” Vis scolds her, she turns, surprised he's spoken to her. He looks away from her. “He's not worth it.” He adds, she lets out a breath, then nods. Lowering her wand. She looks back at Draco, then quick as lightning, lands a right hook to Draco's jaw, putting him flat on his back. Stunned, he stares up at her, her purple eyes blazing as she glares down at him. And he knows. Whatever friendship they had formed, all those moments alone, is gone. She shakes her head and then walks away. Harry follows her.

“Dani” Harry touches her arm and she turns to him. “Are you alright?” She looks back at Draco as he pushes himself to his feet and leaves with Vis, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco glances back at her but she can't hold his gaze, she looks away and shrugs in response to Harry's question. She doesn't know. She grew up around the animals. Around Buckbeak. She's a Scamander. Magical creatures are who they are. Her eyes well and she looks down.

“I'm so sorry” Hermione whispers moving closer to her friend. Dani's not even sure she's just upset about Buckbeak. She stuck her neck out being nice to Draco. Thought that there was some redeemable feature to him. That he was capable of being a decent human being. She was wrong. He played her. She walks away from the trio and heads back inside of the castle. “I'm going to go after her, ask her to come with us” Hermione states. “She shouldn't be alone....”

..........

Dani walks with Hermione, back outside of the castle, joining Ron and Harry who are waiting for them. Harry give Dani a small smile but she doesn't return it, she can't bring herself to smile back. They make their way down the slope towards Hagrid's and past Buckbeak, chewing on a ferret with idle satisfaction. Buckbeak makes a noise as he looks at Dani, his head shifting after her, wanting attention from her. Dani doesn't want to look at him, she knows if she does, she'll likely break. Hermione gives her a look and Dani sighs before she moves to the creature, her hand coming up to rest on his beak. Dani closes her eyes, her lip quivering. It's not his fault. She scratches at his face and steps closer, pressing her forehead to his, her eyes closing.

….......

Inside the hut, Hagrid stands by the window watching Buckbeak. Harry Dani, and Ron sit. Hermione makes tea.

“Look at him. Loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows...” Hagrid muses sadly.

“I say we set him free.” Harry points out as he looks at Dani. Hagrid shakes his head.

“They'd know I did it....” Hagrid looks at Dani who watches Buckbeak out the window. “Or young Daenerys did” She looks at him. “And that would only get Dumbledore in trouble. Gonna come down, you know. Says he wants to be with me when it... when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore.”

“We'll stay with you too, Hagrid.” Hermione offers.

“You will not” Hagrid quickly argues. “Think I want you seeing a think like this. No. You'll drink your tea and be off. But before you do, I want to see you and Ron shake hands, Harry” Ron and Harry exchange a glance, then look to Hagrid. “Think I haven't seen how it's been between you two? Go on now...” Reluctantly, Harry and Ron extend their hands. Shake. “Good. Now then. Ron, I want to see you give Hermione a hug.”

“What!” Ron and Hermione both state, surprised, together.

“Go on! You two've been at it all year. And I'm sick of it.” Hagrid argues. Uncomfortable, Hermione and Ron step forward and perform perhaps the most awkward hug Hogwarts has ever seen. “Crikey, that's just about the most pathetic hug I ever seen. But you did it, and that's what matters. There's just one other thing...”

“I'm not kissing Fang if that's what you're thinking...” Ron is quick to point out. Hearing his name, Fang, Hagrid's giant boarhound, thumps his tail happily on the floor. Hagrid turns, takes the lid from a flour tin. A tiny head, ears flecked with powder, emerges. “Scabbers! You're alive!” Dani glares at the rat, her fingers twitching towards the wand in her sleeve.

“You should keep a closer eye on your pets, Ron.” Hagrid scolds.

“I think you owe someone an apology.” Hermione counters.

“Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know.” Ron tells her.

“I meant me.” Hermione corrects him.

“Crikey. Here we go again...” Hagrid complains. A glass jar on the shelf behind them shatters. As Hermione scoops up a jagged star-shaped stone, a second stone bounces off the back of Harry's head.

“Ow!” Harry turns, looks out the window. “Hagrid...” Everyone turns. Looks. Dumbledore and Fudge approach. Behind them, in a fluttering shroud of crows, the Executioner follows, axe at his side. Hagrid begins to panic.

“You got to go! It's almost dark. Anyone sees you outside the castle it'll be trouble! Big trouble! 'Specially you, Harry....” Someone begins banging on the door, which shakes with the effort. Hagrid stiffens in fear. Harry reaches up, puts his finger to Hagrid's trembling lips, speaks softly to the others.

“C'mon.” As the four of them exit through the back door, Fudge, Dumbledore and the Executioner enter through the front.

…......

A veil of crows flutters onto the roof. More drop into the patch, begin to slowly circle Buckbeak. Dani and the others duck behind the pumpkins, watch Hagrid solemnly greet the others. Fudge appears at the window. Picks his nose. Just then, a Shhh! is heard. Hermione turns. The branches of the trees behind her are dancing oddly.

“What?” Harry asks. 

“Nothing, I just thought I saw...Never mind.” Hermione answers. The four of them then sneak into a stand of trees. Beyond them, Hagrid's hut glimmers desolately in the dying sun. High in the clock tower, a bell begins to toll. Dani wraps an arm around herself. Four bleak shadows file out of the hut. One of the shadows, Dumbledore, raises his hand and points, directing the attention of the others away from Buckbeak. Dumbledore speaks briefly -- unintelligible from this distance, the crows shriek excitedly and the Executioner separates from the others, disappears behind a low stand of trees. All goes very still. The wind loses its voice...Sunlight kicks off the axe as it rises over the trees, the axe hangs seemingly forever, etched against the sky, then drops from sight. A sickening chop cuts through the silence and Ron, Hermione, and Harry stare toward the trees in numb disbelief. Dani, face turned away, trembles.


	21. Chapter Seventeen

The sun sets, dropping behind the mountains in the distance. Dani turns around again, her eyes on the sky, see a frenzied spray of crows stain the bloody sky. Slowly, Hermione's hand falls onto Ron's shoulder and her eyes shift down the length of Ron's arm to his hand, where a drop of blood hangs from his finger, drops like a tear...Ron stares at his hand. At the blood running down his finger.

“He bit me...” Ron points out, his eyes shift to see Scabbers streaking away.

“Ron! No!” Dani warns trying to grab him. As Ron pelts after Scabbers, Dani, Harry and Hermione give chase. Ron reaches the summit, disappears over the top. Dani, Hermione and Harry follow.

...............

Dani, Harry and Hermione reach the top of the ridge, they stop, eyes widening when they find Ron is kneeling under the Whomping Willow.

“You do realize what tree this is...” Hermione warns them. Ron nabs Scabbers, cradles him in his bloody palm.

“Now behave yourself.” Ron scolds him.

“That's not good,” Harry whispers. “Ron! Run!” He yells at his friend. Ron spins and looks toward the three of them.

“Harry! Run!” Harry's eyes shift, bounding toward him in the gathering gloom is an enormous jet black dog. Harry shields himself but the dog leaps over him and runs at Ron. “Aaaahhh!” The dog's teeth snap closed on Ron's foot, dragging him towards the trunk like a rag doll. Instantly, Harry dashes forward, leaps out, and grabs Ron's hands... but he and Ron just keep skidding along the ground.

“I've got you....” Hermione pitches herself onto Harry's feet... and the three of them go scudding along. Dani sighs a little and then throws her head back into a groan.

“Harry!” Harry raises his chin. The dog vanishes into the gap at the base of the tree, begins to pull Ron through.

“Hold on, Ron!” Harry begs.

“Let go, Ron!” Dani corrects. “Let go of the rat!” But it's no use. The dog is too powerful. Harry glances around desperately, then finds himself looking directly in Ron's eyes. He can read his mind.

“No, Ron...” One by one, Ron releases his fingers from Harry's forearm. Sacrificing himself. “Nooooo!!!” But Ron closes his eyes, releases his hands fully, and...disappears. Dani, Harry, and Hermione rise, peer into the hole. Suddenly, the Whomping Willow sweeps first Hermione, then Harry, into the air and drops them on their backsides. Dani rushes forward and prods at a knot present on the bark of the tree. The willow goes back to calm and Harry and Hermione look at Dani who shrugs.

“Vision” She offers.

“You saw this?” Harry asks her.

“Yeah....sort of” She answers. “I told you...Scabbers is important” She then turns and then jumps through the gap in the tree. Harry and Hermione share a look before they follow her.

…....

Harry hits the ground hard and then Hermione falls on top of him. Dani peers down at them and then helps them both up to their feet.

“Thanks,” Hermione tells her.

“Don't mention it,” Dani assures her softly.

“Lumos.” Harry's wand glows to reveal a long, snaking tunnel ahead of them.

“Where do you suppose this goes?” Hermione asks.

“I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong...” Harry whispers. Dani, Harry and Hermione make their way through the primitive passageway, ducking the roots that dangle overhead. Then, abruptly, the tunnel... ends. Confused, Dani, Harry and Hermione glance about, then....as one....peer up. A small opening. Harry reaches up, hoists himself through. Harry pulls Hermione up and then Dani. The three of them look about the room. Paper peels from the walls. Stains, suspiciously similar to dried blood, blot the floorboards. Shattered furniture lies strewn everywhere.

“We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?” Hermione asks. Harry doesn't answer, Hermione and Dani share a look, Harry is staring at the dog prints in the dust on the floor. They dash to the stairs. They come out, look down. A wide, shiny stripe cuts through the dust-covered floor, as if something has been dragged, to the end of the hallway, where light seeps from a door.

“Nox.” Harry's wand-light dies. Slowly, they step to the door. Exchange a look. She nods, wand ready, and Harry kicks the door aside. Ron sits upon a sagging bed, clutching his bloody foot.

“Ron! You're okay...” Hermione rushes forward.

“The dog...where's the....” Harry asks.

“It's a trap, Harry. He's the dog. He's an Animagus...” Ron warns them. Harry looks down, follows the paw prints on the floor to a pair of filthy human feet. Harry looks up slowly at the man standing in the shadows. Filthy, matted hair hangs to his shoulders. His skin like a corpse. Sirius Black. He studies Harry's face keenly. Harry draws his wand.

“If you want to kill Harry, you'll....you'll... have to kill us, too!” Hermione warns.

“No. Only one will die tonight.”

“Then it'll be you!” Harry is quick, aiming his wand at Sirius.

“Harry! No!” Dani snaps and grabs his wand from him.

“Dani!” Harry scolds when she steps between him and Sirius, her own wand pointed at Harry.

“It's not what it looks like” Dani defends, Harry gives her a look back. “Just listen to me...” She pleads. Just then, footsteps sound from outside of the shack, Sirius wheels toward the door, edgy. Harry eyes Sirius, wand hand shaking violently. As Sirius turns back, he stops, regards Harry cautiously. The door crashes open and Remus walks in.

“Professor Lupin!” Ron, Hermione, and Harry all state together, Remus ignores them, eyeing Sirius intensely.

“Looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius? Finally, the skin reflects the madness within.

“You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?” The two regard each other, the moment taut with tension, then Lupin steps forward and... embraces Sirius like a brother.

“No!” Hermione states. “I trusted you! I covered up for you. And all this time you've been his friend!” Hermione then points at Remus. “He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!” Harry and Ron stare, dumbfounded, at Remus, Sirius howls then, bitterly amused. Remus eyes him, then turns back and gives Dani a look.

“I didn't say anything” Dani assures him. “I wouldn't, Uncle Moony”

“Uncle?!” Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Sirius state together. Sirius then moves closer to looks at Dani's face.

“Callie is your mother?” Sirius whispers. Dani nods. “You look just like your father though” He touches her white hair and lifts a few strands up to peer at it. “Not sure where this came from” He mumbles thought.

“Sirius” Remus warns and shakes his head. Now is not the time or the place to be discussing family lines. “How long have you known?” Remus asks Hermione.

“Since Professor Snape set the essay.”

“You're the brightest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione.”

"Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone.”

“Wait, Sirius”

“I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!” Sirius points out. Remus looks at Sirius and then nods, letting out a small sigh.

“All right then. As you wish...” Remus agrees. Furious, Harry eyes Sirius murderously.

“You betrayed my parents! You sold them to Voldemort!”

“It's a lie! I never would've betrayed James and Lily! Or...” He stops and glances at Dani and then Remus who gives him a look back, telling him to stop talking.

“Harry! You've got to listen...” Dani pleads with him.

“Did he listen! When my mother was dying! Did he hear her screaming!”

“No! I wasn't there! And I'll regret it the rest of my life!” Sirius admits. Harry's eyes flash to Sirius', glittering with pain.

“Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry.” Remus states. “Someone in this room right now. Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead.”

“He's as good as dead.” Sirius threatens.

“What're you talking about? There's nobody here.” Harry argues.

“Oh yes there is...” Sirius corrects. Remus sighs and looks at Dani.

“You were right, Dani,” He tells her. “I should have listened to you....” She looks at him and frowns. Sirius turns to Ron, and croons in a cruel sing.

“Come out, come out, Peter. Come out, come out and play...” Ron draws back from Black's demented gaze.

“You're mad...” Harry's eyes shift from Ron's face to his hands, where Scabbers twists violently. As a curious expression befalls Harry. Remus and Sirius, as one, raise their wands.

“Expelliarmus!” The wands fly from their hands. The others turn, find Snape standing in the doorway, smiling smugly. “Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you”

“Severus...” Remus starts.

“I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle. And here's the proof.” Snape points out.

“Brilliant! And -- as usual...dead wrong. Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to.” As Sirius approaches, Snape puts his wand to Sirius' neck.

“Give me a reason. I beg you.” Snape states, ready to snap if need be.

“Don't be a fool, Severus!” Remus pleads with him.

“He can't help it. It's habit by now.”

“Quiet, Sirius!” Remus scolds.

“Listen to you two. Quarrelling like an old married couple. The creature and the criminal”

“Piss off,” Sirius grumbles.

“Witty as ever I see. Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors?” Snape asks, Sirius flinches slightly. “Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best” Snape's eyes harden. He gestures to the door. “After you,” Snape tells them. As the others start to go, Dani glances to the wand in her hand, her fingers tightening around her own. In a flash, she has it pointed at Snape.

“Expelliarmus!” Dani casts. Snape soars into the air, hits the wall with a thud, and slides down. Ron and Hermione stare in shock.

“Dani. You attacked a teacher.” Hermione tells her. Dani looks a bit shocked herself. Harry then turns to Black.

“You said Peter before. Peter who?” Harry asks.

“Pettigrew. He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend”

“No. Pettigrew's dead. He killed him.” As Harry points at Sirius, Sirius laughs mirthlessly.

“I thought so, too. Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map” Remus admits.

“The Map was lying then...” Harry argues.

“Even if I thought it was...Dani came to me” Remus looks back at her. “She explained her dream...she figured it out after Sirius was in your dorm...” Dani offers Harry a small smile. “I...didn't believe her at first” Remus admits. “I'm sorry” He whispers to Dani who glances at him.

“Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there.” Sirius continues, he points at... Ron. Ron goes white with fear.

“M-me? It's lunatic...”

“Your rat” Dani offers softer. “Ron, your rat” He looks at her.

“Scabbers?” He asks her, she nods. “Scabbers has been in my family for...”

“Twelve years.” Sirius finishes for him. “A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?” Sirius unfolds a dog-eared clipping from The Daily Prophet: it shows Ron in Egypt with his family, Scabbers on his shoulder.

“So what?”

“All they could find of Pettigrew was his....” Harry starts when he starts to believe this.

“Finger” Sirius agrees “Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat.” Harry stares into Sirius' sunken eyes. Wanting to believe. Desperate to believe. Glances at Ron, his agonized face. Scabbers squirm violently.

“Show me” Harry demands. Remus and Sirius turn to Ron. He holds Scabbers protectively.

“What are you going to do to him?” Sirius and Remus exchange a glance.

“Together.” With that, Remus takes out his wand and, as one, he and Sirius cast a stream of blue-white light. Scabbers twists madly in midair, then transforms into... a very short man with thinning hair and grubby hands. Peter Pettigrew.

“S-Sirius... R-Remus. My old friends.” Neither speaks. Pettigrew's small, watery eyes dart toward the windows and door. Suddenly, he makes a break for it, but Sirius merely shoves him back. Pettigrew's nose twitches, his gaze finding Harry. His hands flutter nervously, reveal a missing finger. “Harry! Look at you! Y-you look just like your father.” Peter then looks at Dani. “And you...Daenerys and your brother....you both look just like your father too” Remus appears panicked. “Like James and Edward” Remus' face crumples. Dani moves forward, her wand held out at Peter. She knows that James was Harry's father, that makes sense, because she knows that to be true. But Edward is not her father. He is wrong. He is mistaken. 

“My father is Apollo” She corrects him. “Apollo Scamander....You are wrong" 

“No” Peter whispers “No...Edward...Potter is your father” Dani takes a sharp breath as Harry does. “We were the best of friends, them and I...”

“Shut up!” Sirius snaps.

“I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done!”

“Died! Died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you...”

“We would,” Remus adds as he places a hand on Dani's shoulder, she shakes it off though.

“No... please... you can't...” Peter pleads, his eyes darting to Ron. “Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat...” Ron draws back in disgust. Peter turns to Hermione. “Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them...” As one, Remus and Black raise their wands, point them directly into Pettigrew's face. He shrinks back trembling, closing his eyes in fear, when.

“No.” Harry stops them. Peter's eyes open. Remus and Sirius turn to Harry.

“Harry, this man...”

“I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle.” Harry interrupts.

“Bless you, boy! Bless you...”

“Get off!” Harry shoves at him when Peter paws at him. “I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you.”


	22. Chapter Eighteen

As Pettigrew emerges from the gap within the Willow with the rest of them, he prattles desperately, pleading with them to spare him. He snivels, like a coward. Because that is what he is.

“Turn me into a maggot. A dung beetle. A Flobberworm! Anything but the Dementors...” He begs of them. Ron emerges from the willow and Peter turns to him. “Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat...” As Ron draws back in disgust, a sleepwalking Snape bumps his head against a low limb. Hermione turns to Harry.

“Don't worry. He's under the Somnambulist Charm. It's primarily used to transport the seriously deranged.” Hermione explains. Harry turns, sees Sirius staring in wonder at the castle, shining radiantly under the bright bowl of the night sky.

“Beautiful, isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again. Freely.” Sirius turns to Harry. “That was a noble thing you did back there.” Sirius glances at Dani who stands at Hermione's side. Sirius looks back at Harry. “He doesn't deserve it.” Harry studies Pettigrew briefly, looks away. Lost in thought.

“I don't reckon my father'd want his best friends to become killers for a worthless piece of vermin like Pettigrew. Besides: Dead, the truth dies with him. Alive...you're free.” Sirius studies Harry's profile, moved by this.

“I don't know if you know, Harry, but when you were born, James and Lily made me your guardian...” Sirius informs him.

“I know.”

“And, well, I'll understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but, so you know, you could....”

“Come live with you? When!” Harry realises and suddenly becomes excited.

“Soon as my name's cleared...” Sirius assures him. Harry looks at Hogwarts and smiles, Sirius does the same. Then, Hermione's voice rises on the air, quivering with fear.

“Harry...” He turns, sees Hermione staring at the full moon. His eyes shift. Remus is a rigid silhouette, his fingers twitching.

“Remus, old friend... did you take your potion tonight?” Sirius asks. Remus, twitching, shakes his head. Pettigrew's eyes dart, taking in the situation, then slowly shift, note the wand trembling in Remus' fist. “Run. All of you. Now.” Sirius warns them. But none of them do, transfixed, watching as bristles poke through Remus' skin. Sirius steps forward, wraps his arms around his friend, presses his mouth to his ear. “You know the man you truly are, Remus. This flesh is only flesh.” Sirius pounds on Remus' heart. “This heart is where you truly live. This heart! Here!” As Remus' wand drops, Pettigrew leaps for it.

“No” Harry yells.

“Expelliarmus!” Dani quickly casts. Remus' wand flies from Pettigrew's hand and he freezes. Then slowly turns. Face blank, eyes closed, he then smiles hideously. Transforms. Stunned, Harry watches a rat dart into the night. A howl echoes through the air and Harry wheels. With a shrug, Remus tosses Sirius into the air, then turns. He is no longer human. He's a werewolf. Harry and Hermione begin to edge back. Dani steps forward. “Uncle Moony” She pleads softly. The werewolf's eyes blaze as they lock on her. Long teeth glitter. Then...a horrifying growl erupts from its throat. Harry reaches out and grabs Dani's arm, pulling her back towards him and Hermione, they then spin, begin to flee... and run-flat into Snape. As they collapse in a great clumsy pile, Snape's eyes flutter open, the spell broken. Seeing Hermione atop him, he sweeps her aside.

“Out of the way!” He snaps, then finds the werewolf preparing to pounce. Leaping to his feet, Snape draws his wand and steps forward, shielding Hermione, Dani, Harry and Ron. The werewolf howls, sprints forward towards them, when a giant dog intercepts it in midair. They hit the ground in a fierce tangle of flashing teeth. Again and again, the dog pushes the werewolf back, but the werewolf is too strong.

“Sirius!” “Uncle Moony!” Harry and Dani yell at the same time. The dog yelps, roars in pain, and the werewolf flings it into the tall grass. As it charges after, Harry pushes past Snape, dashes into the night. Dani makes to follow, but Snape holds her back.

“Harry!” Hermione yells, Harry runs after the two animals.

…...........

Dani sits in the hospital wing, her legs dangling and swinging off the edge of the bed she is perched on. Ron lies in one next to her, his leg bandaged up but he is eating chocolate so it can't be too bad. Harry lays unconscious on another. They are waiting for him to wake. They have no idea what happened after he left them, and to be honest, Dani isn't sure she wants to know. Hermione paces between the three of them.

“'Mione” Dani whispers and nods to Harry when she notices that Harry is awake and moving, Hermione stops pacing and turns to Harry.

“Harry...” She lets out relieved.

“I saw my dad,” Harry tells them.

“What...?”

“He sent the Dementors away... I saw him. Across the lake...” Hermione exchanges a private glance with Ron, turns back.

“Listen, Harry. They've captured Sirius. Any minute the Dementors are going to perform the Kiss” Hermione informs him.

“The Kiss...?”

“It's what Dementors do to those they want to destroy. They clamp their jaws over the victim's mouth and... suck out his soul.” Hermione answers sadly.

“You mean, they're going to kill Sirius?” Harry whispers.

“No. It's worse. Much worse. You go on living. But you have no memory. No sense of self. You're just a shall. An empty shell...” As Harry reacts, the door opens and Dumbledore enters with Drogon in his arms, Dani lets out a relieved breath. “Headmaster! You've got to stop them! They've got the wrong man!” Dumbledore lets Drogon down and he rushes straight for Dani who picks him up and hugs him close to her.

“Drogon” She whispers softly.

“It's true, sir. Sirius is innocent...” Harry adds.

“It's Scabbers who did it!”

“Scabbers...?”

“My rat, sir. Only he's not really a rat. Well, he was a rat. You see, he used to be my brother Percy's...”

“The point is... we know the truth.” Hermione interrupts Ron and gives him a look before she turns back to Dumbledore. “Please, sir, you must believe us.”

“I do, Miss Granger. But I'm sorry to say the word of three thirteen-year-old wizards will convince few others. A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen.” As Dumbledore turns to the window, a shooting star plummets silently through the sky. “Ah... a shooting star. If ever one was to make a wish, now would be the time. But time, I'm afraid, is precisely our problem...” On cue, the midnight bell begins to chime. “Mysterious thing, time. Powerful. And, when meddled with...dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower.” Dumbledore looks at Hermione. “You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would, I feel, do well to return before this last chime. If not...well, the consequences are really too ghastly to discuss. Three turns should do it, I think. If you succeed, more than one innocent life may be spared tonight.” Dumbledore hands Harry and Hermione each a stick of chocolate, then starts to go... stops. “By the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin... Good luck” He smiles, exits. Harry glances curiously at the chocolate.

“What in bloody hell was all that about?” Ron asks. But Hermione doesn’t reply, instead, she is looping the pendant's long chain around Harry's neck as well as her own.

“Sorry, Ron. But seeing as you can't walk...and Dani” Hermione turns to her.

“I'll stay with Ron” Dani whispers not looking at her. Harry watches her sadly as she keeps her eyes from him. As Ron and Harry exchange a curious glance, the bell continues to chime.

….......

With a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore swings open the door. As Harry and Hermione enter the room... they catch the faintest glimpse of... themselves...across the room... just as they evaporate. Ron blinks. Turns. Frowns.

“How'd you two get over there? We were just talking to you... over there.” Ron points to the space Harry and Hermione had just been. Ron glances to the other side of the room. Frowns. Hermione glances mischievously to Harry.

“What d'you think, Harry? Too much for him.....after everything that's happened tonight?” Hermione asks.

“Afraid so. Always been a bit of the nervous type, Ron has.” Harry answers. Ron stares at them, confounded. Slowly, they share a smile. Dani slips off the bed and moves to slip out of the room.

“Dani” Harry whispers, moving after her. “Do you want to talk about what...what he said?” She shakes her head.

“No” She breaths and looks at him. “Not right now” She adds. “I need to....talk to my...” She stops herself and looks away. Harry pulls her into a hug, but she keeps her hands at her side. She pulls back and then flees the room. Harry sighs sadly.


	23. Chapter Nineteen

Draco notices that Dani is nowhere to be seen when he walks into the Great Hall for the end of term feast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sat with Neville at the Gryffindor table, which confuses Draco, considering that these are her so-called friends. He slips away from the hall and goes looking for her. He's been meaning to talk to her for a while now. Since their.... _falling out._ He's felt...lonely without their little moments. Without her friendship. 

…..............

Draco lingers at the end of one of the darkened halls, Dani is sat on a window seat further down, she's alone, even her tag along dragon is nowhere to be seen. She's been crying, even he can tell that at this distance. What he doesn't understand, is why. That creature escaped. Everyone is fine. Everyone lived this year. She should be happy. He's been meaning to talk to her about everything. To try and explain why he is....the way he is with her. His initial unease around her was because he was afraid of her. He knows the stories surrounding the Shadow-Kissed and they scared him, so he did what he is good at, lashed out. But he thought they were getting somewhere. He felt....affection for someone that was not his family. Someone he actually wanted to be friends with because he actually liked someone. Because they made him smile. Then he went and almost got that animal killed. It broke her heart. And he did that. She notes his reflection in the window and looks at him. He seems uneasy, nervous about being there.

“What do you want?” she asks him as she looks back out the window. Draco takes a deep breath.

“You're missing the feast” He answers, she clenches her jaw. “I wanted to say sorry” he admits, she laughs and shakes her head.

“Not accepted, even if I thought you meant, which I don't” He steps closer to her.

“I do mean it” He whispers, she rolls her eyes.

“No, I really don't think you do” She counters and then stands from her seat. “I am really not in the mood, Malfoy...leave me alone” She goes to walk away from him. He grabs her arm and she shifts her eyes to his hold.

“Why won't you take my apology?” He snaps a little at her, she yanks her arm away from him.

“Don't you think you've done enough?” She counters.

“Look...” He starts but she shoves him a little and he looks down. She tears off her necklace and throws at him, hits him in the chest with it. Draco watches as it falls to the floor. He didn't even try to catch it.

“Don't ever” She steps closer to him. “ **Ever** talk to me again......I...I can't believe I even tried to be nice to you” He looks away from her. “That I thought there was someone else, someone with the promise of being kind and thoughtful, inside of that mean Slytherin outer shell...I was wrong. You're a horrible person” She tells him. “Rotten” She spits almost. “Inside and out” She shakes her head and goes to leave, he takes a deep breath and grabs her arm again, turning her around. He lurches forward and kisses her. Just because he wanted to. He kind of likes that she stands up to him. That she's strong. And determined. And stubborn. He pulls back, seemingly realising just what he has done. He looks away from her, he has no idea why he did that. But he did. He did do that. He did kiss her. She frowns at him. “What did you do that for?” She asks him.

“I don't know” He answers. “I'm sorry” He whispers and then flees, mentally scolding himself. She stares after him, utterly confused. He's been nothing but hostile towards her since the moment they met. And now he kisses her. She touches her lips and frowns harder. Nothing makes sense with him. She looks down at where her necklace lays. She picks it up and wraps her fingers around it.

…......

Dani stands on the platform waiting for the train to come in. She hasn't spoken to Harry since the whole...Peter thing. She can't bring herself to, not until she has spoken to her father. Not until she knows if it is true or not. He could have been lying. He could have made a mistake. Ray touches her shoulder and frowns seeing her quiet she is but he knows it's been a tough year for her. He sighs and releases her. She lifts her head and looks down the platform, towards where she just knows Draco is. He's already watching her. Both of them are confused. He is...confused by himself more than her though. He is confused about what he is feeling. A warmth in his body instead of a stark coldness he is used to. He's never felt that before. But he has been, around her. She is confused by him. By his behaviour and the way he seems around her. What he did. Why he kissed her. He's mean to her and her friends one moment, and the sweetest, kindest person to her the next, and alone. He looks at her with both fear and affection. She lets out a breath and looks down at Drogon in her arms. She thought she saw something in him, saw something good, maybe she didn't, maybe it was a mistake what she saw. Maybe it's not. She closes her eyes. Confusing. All of it. 


	24. Chapter Twenty

Dani is not really a sulking type of teenager, at least, Apollo hoped that she wasn't, he has enough trouble with the boys, and with Vis now, that he can't do it again. Not with his little girl. They've been back from Hogwarts for about a week now and Dani has barely left her room, barely left her bed. Opting to stay curled up under the covers.

“Are you going to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?” Apollo asks her as he enters her room with a mug of hot chocolate, hoping that it's going to help cheer her up. Vis leans in the doorway, watching. He's even worried. Mostly because if she's in here, he can't torment her. “Dani, come on, it's been a week, sweetheart, I'm worried about you....is it your dreams?"

“Who's Edward Potter?” She asks, Apollo pales slightly as he clutches to the mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He looks at Dani as she sits up in her bed. Vis frowns at his father's side.

“Where did you hear that name?” Apollo asks her.

“Who is he?” Vis inquires, he knows it must be a big deal if it's got Dani this upset. This withdrawn. He looks at Apollo who closes his eyes in defeat.

“Yeah, who is he, _dad_?” Dani counters, placing an emphasis on the term dad.

“Why don't you both go wait in my office, whilst I grab your brothers,” He asks of them as he already makes his way out of the room. Vis and Dani share a look, Vis raising an eyebrow in question, she huffs and looks away from him.

….....

Rolf and Ray linger at the back of the office as Apollo nervously sits in front of the twins, this was going to happen eventually, he had just hoped that it would be on his terms, when they were ready, like the boys were when they were told.

“Your mother....” He starts and reaches into his desk to pull out a photo. One of Calliope and Edward. “When we were at Hogwarts together....she met and fell in love with...Edward Potter” Apollo holds out the photo to the twins. Vis takes it from him. “And I...met Cecilia Snape....”

“Snape?” Vis asks him.

“Yes,” Apollo answers and nods. “Your...professor's younger sister, she was in the year below us...she was beautiful and funny and smart....” He stops when he realises that he's rambling. “I...married Cecelia...and your mother....well, she married Edward....and they were happy, we all were. And they had you two....and me and Cecelia, we had the boys...” He motions to Rolf and Ray. “But...” Apollo sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “You were...18 months old” He whispers. “When they died. Edward and Cecilia....” Ray looks away from his father, fingers curling into his palm. “Death Eaters came to the house” Apollo continues. “We were having dinner with Callie and...Edward...and you two....” He glances at his sons who start to get upset themselves. “All of you...” Apollo adds. “They wanted information....they were looking for someone...”

“For Harry” Dani realises, Apollo nods and gives her a sad smile.

“Yes, for Harry.....there was a prophecy that said that a baby born in that July would have the power to defeat Voldemort” He touches his wedding ring and smiles sadly at the twin. “Cecilia was the better witch, Edward the better wizard....” He admits. “They stayed behind to buy us time to escape with you and your brothers. That was....” Dani looks down. “They were killed....and your mother and I decided that we would work together, to raise the four of you....”

“So Edward Potter” Vis starts. “Is our real..father?” Apollo nods. “And...our mother...”

“Is your mother” Apollo is quick to reassure him. Vis lets out a breath and then stands, storming out the room. Apollo sighs, but he expected nothing less from Vis. He was the one they knew how he'd react. Dani was the hard one to read. “Daenerys” Apollo whispers trying to gauge her reaction to this.

….........

Ray sits cross-legged behind Dani as she swings her legs over the balcony, watching Drogon as he flies, in full form, over the trees beyond. Dani sniffles a little, her eyes red and puffy but her tears have stopped.

“You know this doesn't change anything” Ray offers as he pulls her hair back to braid. “Me and Rolf...we don't....think it changes anything. You and Vis...you are still our annoying little brother and sister” She looks down as she gets upset. “And dad...he was the one that raised you both, loved you and cared for you. We are just two families, broken apart by pain and grief” He whispers. “Taped together to make one whole family, that sort of works” He tugs on her hair, she smiles a little. “Are you worried about Newt?” He asks her, she shrugs a little. “Newt adores you” He assures her. “And he's always known....” She leans into his side and he kisses her head. “You are still his favourite” He teases softly.

“Where's Vis?” She whispers.

“Probably in the greenhouse” He answers. “He'll be okay”

…...........

Vis touches the leaves of the dittany plant, this is his safe place, the place he comes when he wants to be alone, when he is upset. His mother's greenhouse. Filled with plants from everywhere, that do everything. The door behind him opens, small footsteps moving inside.

“Vis?” Dani asks behind him, he closes his eyes and sighs. “Are you okay?” He turns to her and abruptly yanks her closer, he hugs her tightly, closing his eyes as he clutches to her. Dani wraps her arms around him too. The twins clutching to one another. A single moment of solidarity between siblings. Vis' emotions pushing him to comfort and take comfort in Dani.

…...............

Dani sits on her bed, reading through a divination book when Rolf walks in, waving a letter around, he gives her a look and smirks. She gives him a look back and raises an eyebrow.

“You have a letter” Rolf offers and holds out the letter to her, Dani frowns a little and takes it from him, she gives him a look, she is not about to open it with him around. He chuckles and walks away. Dani turns slightly, away from the door to open the envelope, pulls out the parchment within. She touches the scribbled words on the parchment and smiles. It's from Draco. He's written to her. He has taken back his apology for kissing her. Taken it back and admitted that he liked it, that he is confused and scared and....sorry that he hurt her, but not sorry that he kissed her.

….........

Dani sits at her desk, Draco's owl perched on her windowsill, watching her with those beady eyes. She writes away on a piece of parchment as Drogon eyes the bird cautiously. Still not sure he likes it. She folds the parchment and then slides it into an envelope with Draco's name on the front, she smiles at the owl who lowers his head to take the offered letter. It would be rude if she didn't write back. She reaches up and touches the necklace around her neck. Fingers tight around the charm as the owl flies out her window and into the sky.


	25. Epi - Weeks Later

Dani sits on the ground outside, surrounded by baby hippogriffs. She smiles warmly at them as they investigate and sniff at her. She knows that Buckbeak is out there somewhere. Hermione had assured her of that. Felt that Dani deserved to know that Buckbeak was alive and safe. And it does make her happy to know that, but seeing baby hippogriffs makes her very, very happy.

“Drogon” She scolds as he pounces after one of the babies. She sighs knowing he can't help it. He's been weird the last few weeks. Changing. Becoming more aggressive. More petulant. Stubborn. She stands and follows, trying to grab him, to stop him. “Drogon” She repeats and reaches down to pick him up, his head snaps around and he bites her. She rears back with a yelp and looks down at her hand, angry marks already forming. Drogon seems to realise, he softens, saddens and looks away from her. Dani stares at him before she hurries back to the house. Drogon whines as he follows after her.

….........

Dani sits patiently as Newt heals her hand. Drogon's never bitten her before. He's never bitten anyone before. She doesn't know why he bit her. It's not the first time she's picked him up. She sighs and glances at the basket of dragon eggs on the table under a heat lamp, keeping them warm. Newt had brought them over for Apollo to care for.

“What are they?” She asks as she traces her fingers over the scales on the dragon eggs. Newt smiles a little and motions around the eggs.

“Right mixture” He answers. “Antipodean Opaleye” He touches an egg and then moves to another. “Ukrainian Ironbelly....he'll be a very big boy when he's grown up” Dani smiles listening to him. “Catalonian fireball” He touches another. “And this...” He breathes touching the last egg. “Rarest of them all” he kisses Dani's head and releases her hand as he finishes healing it. “This is a Night Fury” He offers, she looks at him. “No one has seen one in centuries....” He informs her as he picks up the jet-black egg. “This could very well be the last of its kind” He gently sets the egg back into the warm basket. Apollo and Drogon walk into the room, Drogon bouncing along to the window to look outside whilst Apollo approaches his father and daughter. Dani instantly turns to him.

“What's wrong with him?” She asks, Apollo gives her a soft look and crouches in front of him.

“He's growing up, sweetheart,” He tells her. “He has reached the age where he would go out and...find a mate...” She looks down. “Start his own family.....” Apollo brushes her hair back. “It's time to let him go...” Dani closes her eyes. “When your grandfather told me he had these eggs, I thought you could pick a new one....I've already spoken to Charlie Weasley, he said there is a place for Drogon in Romania...he already has a few female dragons that are ready for a partner too”

“I don't want another dragon” She argues. “I want Drogon”

“He's just going to get worse,” Newt tells her. “And then he might really hurt someone...and he's going to be lonely and sad” Dani looks away from them and across at Drogon who whines, staring out the window, longing to be free. Dani looks down and starts to cry.

“Okay,” She whispers. She doesn't want him to suffer, and she hates that she didn't see he was before now. “But I don't want another dragon” She adds and then stands, heading upstairs, Drogon's eyes following her.

….......

Dani wakes to a cracking sound coming from the floor below, she sits up and rubs at her eyes before she hears it again. She stands from her bed. Drogon's soft snores coming from where he sleeps on the floor. She is careful as she climbs over him and heads in search of the noise.

…...........

It's coming from the basket on the table, Dani takes a deep breath and moves closer, her eyes peering into the basket to that one of the eggs is hatching. The Night Fury egg.

“Dad!” She shouts and looks back over her shoulder before turning back to the egg. Her fingers gently brushing the broken pieces of egg aside as green eyes watch her from within the egg. Before it bursts free, Dani pulls her hand back. It's staring up at her when Apollo moves to join her, his eyes on his daughter, he can tell that she is holding back, stopping herself from fussing over the baby dragon, because that is just who she is, and she is feeling like she has lost everything with Drogon leaving, but she is going to cave, he knows she is. Dani worries her fingers together before she holds out her hand. The black dragon climbs into her hand. Apollo relaxes slightly as he moves to the basket.

“What are you going to call him?” Apollo asks as he checks on the other eggs, Dani shrugs a little staring down at this tiny little black dragon in her hand. He's tiny. He makes a noise of contentment and happiness as he snuggles into her palm. Dani smiles.

“ZuZu” She answers. Naming him after that sound. Apollo smiles softly and nods. “What about Drogon?” She asks.

“He'll be well looked after” Apollo assures her. “But you gotta let him go, honey” Dani looks at him. “Give him a chance at being a dragon, to find a girlfriend...have babies” She nods a little. “He'll love you more for it” She nods again and looks down at the dragon. She is going to find it hard to go back to Hogwarts without Drogon, he's been there at her side since the beginning. But she always knew this day would come too, she knew he would grow up, she just thought she would be older when it happened. She looks down at ZuZu and sighs. Whilst she knows he will never replace Drogon, she at least knows she won't be alone. 


End file.
